La Leyenda del Coco
by k2008sempai
Summary: Kakashi solo quería darles una lección a sus hijos sin imaginar las consecuencias que traería consigo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Que onda! Sempai se reporta con una nueva historia, dedicada a mi amiga Aire2409 quien me hizo el favor de prestarme a sus Oc , los hijos de Kakashi y Sakura, para quienes ya los conocen sáltense esto y para quienes no les dejo una rápida descripción de estos niños:_

_Takashi es el hijo mayor y gemelo de Sakumo: la apariencia de los dos es igual a la de Kakashi, usan mascara y tienen el cabello gris alborotado, con la única diferencia que Takashi heredo la tendencia de tener un inner como su mamá_

_Hanako es la hija pequeña, con unos 3 y medio años de diferencia, su cabello es del color de Sakura y también lleva puesta una mascara._

Ahora si a leer =n.n=

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

"_**La Leyenda del Coco"**_

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de la familia Hatake, dos pequeños niños jugaban en el patio de su casa o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaban.

-Vamos Hanako, ¿no me digas que ya te cansaste?-

-No es justo Takashi.- contesto la pequeña niña.- además hiciste trampa!

-claro que no, eso lo dices porque no sabes perder.-

-yo no perdí, tu saliste corriendo antes.

-Que no!-

-Que si! –

-Que no!.-

-Que si!.-

-¿Podrían dejar de gritar tanto? No me dejan leer mi historieta.- Los dos niños que voltearon a ver a su otro hermano que estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol.-

-NO.- dijeron los dos al unisonó sin pensar demasiado la respuesta.-

-humm que amables.- dijo el pequeño, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos continuaban con su pequeña discusión, la cual no duro mucho.

-Hermano, ¿Por qué no mejor vienes a jugar con nosotros?_ Así podre patearte el trasero yeah!_- escucho, mientras miraba como un rostro idéntico al suyo se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.-

-Si, Takashi tiene razón, así seria más divertido.- dijo Hanako entusiasmada.

-¿y hacerla de réferi de ustedes? No lo creo.- les dijo Sakumo que volvió a su lectura.

-Sakumo, eres un aburrido solo te gusta leer, ya te pareces a papá.- le reclamo su pequeña hermana

-humm…..- soltó como contestación. (N/a: je, de tal palo tal asilla no?)

-Vas a jugar quieras o no.- dijo el mayor de los tres amenazante a la ves que le arrebataba la historieta a su hermano.

-Oye, devuélveme eso.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-

-No, primero juega con nosotros.- dijo firme Takashi

-hum y de que serviría, ninguno de ustedes dos puede conmigo.- les dijo Sakumo orgulloso.

Y antes de que alguien dijera: _agua va_, sus dos hermanos le saltaron encima, haciéndolo caer al pasto.

-0-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la casa…

-hum ¿en serio tienes que salir?-

-si, Tsunade-sama me mando llamar, al parecer no se dan abasto en el hospital, con tanto enfermo que hay en esta época del año.- respondió la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

-hum con mayor razón no deberías de ir.- le dijo acercándose a su esposa y bajando su mascara.- podrías enfermar, y no seria agradable.-

-Lo sé Kakashi, pero es mi deber y…- no pudo terminar puesto que su esposo la hiso callar con un beso en los labios.- ni con eso me convencerás Hatake.-

-Entonces tendré que esforzarme un poco mas.-contesto con tono pícaro, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.- hum me gusta que te pongas nerviosa.

-Ya estate quieto Kakashi.- dijo empujando al ninja para alejarla de ella.- tengo que irme ya, no quiero que Tsunade-sama me reclame por mi tardanza.

-Ella entenderá si le dices que te entretuviste en asuntos más _"importantes y divertidos".- _ trato de convencer pero la mirada llena de "comprensión" de Sakura le dejo muy en claro su postura.

- ah… Sakura-chan es mala conmigo.- diciéndolo en un suspiro de resignación y volviendo a colocar su mascara en su lugar.- y yo que tenía planeado actividades recreativas para los dos.-

-Idiota.- dijo Sakura tan roja como un tomate.-

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? Solo quería pasar tiempo con mi esposa, pero ella me cambia por un montón de gente gripienta.- poniendo cara de cachorro apaleado.-

-Kakashi…- lo llamo acercándose muy, para su gusto, provocativamente.

-¿Si?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando ya la tenia cerca, muy, muy cerca.-

-No te metas en problemas.- dándole un beso en la mejilla y mandando a volar las fantasías que Kakashi acababa de pensar.

-En verdad eres mala.- le dijo en un tono de reproche.- _y pensar que habría funcionado_…-pensó para si.-

-Si, y aun así me quieres.- contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.- Sera mejor que vayas a ver que están haciendo los pequeños, no quiero enterarme que de nuevo están peleando.-

-Maaa… no te preocupes por eso, de seguro están jugando como…- unos gritos lo interrumpieron.

**-¡Quítate de encima Sakumo!- **

**-¡Tarado, Hanako esta encima de ti!-**

**-¡Suéltame Takashi!-**

**-…**los buenos hermanos que son.- termino de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa después de escuchar aquello.- ejem…me encargare de ellos.-dijo.

-Eso espero.- con resignación salió de la casa.-

-hum…y ahora a encargarme de los enanos.- con paso cansado se dirigió al patio trasero.-

-0-

-Oe… enanos su madre ya se fue así que…- se interrumpió a si mismo, ya que tubo que hacer gala de sus reflejos ninja, pues fue bien recibido por una lluvia de proyectiles de diferentes tipos; como pelotas y peluches de diversos tamaños y formas, ¡¿y eso que había pasado volando muy cerca de su cabeza había sido un kunai?-

- humm van mejorando, no lo dudo.- tomando con la mano un perrito de peluche que le había dado en el rostro y lo que provoco que los revoltosos lo notaran al fin.

-Papá.- dijeron los tres al verlo pero sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraban, es decir los tres tirados en el suelo, con Sakumo y Takashi agarrándose por el cuello de la playera y la pequeña Hanako lanzándoles juguetes (N/a: sip, Hanako casi mata a Kakashi con tanto juguete XD)

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- pregunto caminando hacia ellos, los cuales se levantaron como pudieron (es decir empujándose el uno al otro) y con la rapidez y descaro que solo los hijos pueden decir contestaron.

-Nada Papá.- y para agregarle efecto a sus palabras pusieron caras de corderitos en matadero.- (N/a: ya saben a quien heredaron estos niños el chantaje verdad?)

-hum…-Kakashi no dijo más, solo los observo con esa mirada reprochadora que todos los padres tiene.-

-¡Él/Ella empezó!- dijeron los tres señalándose.

-¡Mentira, fuiste tu!-

-¡No fuiste tu!-

-¡Que tu!- y hubieran vuelto a pelear si Kakashi no los hubiera separado.

-Cálmense y dejen ya de discutir.- les dijo en tono firme.- Takashi dime porque peleaban.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo porque? - Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.-_ya nos cacho, ya nos cacho!.- _ decía su inner sin parar.

-Por que a ti te pregunte.- le contesto Kakashi volviendo a su tono de voz de siempre.-

-Tsh…-chasqueo la lengua al notar como sus hermanos y en especial Sakumo se burlaban de él.- Es que estábamos aburridos y Hanako y yo empezamos a jugar pero Sakumo no quería.-

-Porque quería leer.- completo Sakumo al notar que su padre lo observaba.- pero ellos me quitaron mi libro…-

-Y entonces él nos dijo que no quería jugar porque no le podíamos ganar.- dijo Hanako

-Si!- la apoyo Takashi.-¡_ eso es Hanako!-_

- hizo que nos enojáramos con él.- siguió diciendo la pequeña Hatake

-Si!-volvió a decir Takashi mirando acusador a su hermano.- _en tu cara hermano, yeah!_

-y Takashi fue el primero en aventarse contra él.-dijo muy firme

-Si… ¿he? Que diga ¡No!- ahora era Sakumo quien lo miraba.-¡Hanako! _Hermana traidora!_- trato de reclamarle.- es mentira, ella fue primero.-

-Mentiroso fuiste tú.-

-Acepta la culpa Takashi.- le dijo burlón Sakumo

-Tú cállate, que por ti empezamos.-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!- y ahí iba de nuevo otra pelea.-

Kakashi solo dejo salir un largo suspiro y cerraba su ojo un momento.- _pensé que ya no tendría que pasar por estas peleas después de soportar al equipo 7 hum… ni modo, tendré que usar otras medidas.-_

-Si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría a pelear de ese modo, en especial es esta época del año.- esas palabras habían logrado su objetivo, captar la completa atención de los niños.-

-0-0-0-

Pues aquí termina el primer capitulo, les aclaro que no será un fic muy largo, y todas las dudas, opiniones o sugerencias que tengan mándenmelas en un review, jane n/.


	2. Chapter 2

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Capitulo Dos**_

-Si yo fuera ustedes no me pondría a pelear de ese modo, en especial es esta época del año.- esas palabras habían logrado su objetivo, captar la completa atención de los niños.- pero no creo que les importe.- dijo alzándose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿Por qué lo dices Papá?- pregunto con interés el hermano mediano

-Dinos papi, ¿Por qué, Por qué, Por qué?- insistió la pequeña tirando de la manga de Kakashi.-

-Siempre peleamos, ¿Qué tiene de diferente si lo hacemos ahora o no?- dijo Takashi

- Es Otoño, siempre pasan cosas extrañas en el otoño, es una época en la que "él" aparece con mayor regularidad.-

-¿Quién es "él"?- pregunto con algo de temor Takashi

-El Coco.-

-¿El Coco?-dijo Sakumo alzando una ceja incrédulo

-¡ ¿El Coco!.- dijeron sus hermanos con miedo, como si realmente supieran de que iba todo eso, y para toda respuesta Kakashi solo asintió.

-El Coco es un ser al que le gusta asustar a los niños que se portan mal.- comenzó a explicar haciendo que su voz sonara mas grave.- antes de aparecer se escucha un silbido, bastante tétrico a decir verdad, como el de una canción de cuna, que utiliza para adormecer a los niños antes de meterlos en un gran costal y llevárselos al infierno para comerlos después.- los tres niños lo miraban atentamente, sin decir nada, sin moverse siquiera.- le gusta esconderse en lugares oscuros y silenciosos, como debajo de la cama, las escaleras o el armario, se queda quieto ahí…esperando, cazando.- hizo una breve pausa.- mucha gente dice que primero se pasea por los patios y jardines de la casa de sus próximas victimas, antes de entrar, tarareando su canción o soltando pequeñas risas de emoción por lo que sabe ocurrirá.- termino de explicar haciendo.- así que deberían de dejar de pelear o sino lo atraerán…-

-En fin, ¿ya quieren comer?- les pregunto sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada de lo anterior.- hum, ¿les pasa algo?- pregunto al notar que ni la pequeña ni los gemelos habían pronunciado sonido alguno, tan solo se habían quedado estáticos en su lugar al escuchar el relato del ninja copia.- bueno, los estaré esperando adentro.- y sin mas se marcho dejando a los niños solos.

- jeje, ¿que buen cuento el de papá eh?- por fin rompió el silencio uno de ellos

- si, jeje claro, solo un tonto se asustaría con eso.-

- Si, yo no le creí nada.- soltó con voz temblorosa Hanako, y en eso el viento típico de la época comenzó a soplar con algo de intensidad haciendo que las ramas del árbol se mecieran y crujieran, además de crear un ligero silbido.

-….

-¡ESPERANOS PAPÁ!- gritaron los tres corriendo para refugiarse en su casa.

-0-

Después de comer Kakashi se quedo en la sala recostado en un sofá para dedicarle tiempo a su libro favorito aprovechando que los niños estaban en su habitación y si ellos no estaban presentes, no había delito si el leía un poco ¿verdad?

-_siempre que Sakura no se entere de esto no hay problema.-_ ese era el pensamiento de nuestro responsable y manipulador padre.- desde la comida han estado muy callados, al parecer entendieron.-dijo para si mismo y regresando a su lectura.

-0-

Y en el segundo piso, más especifico, en la habitación de los gemelos…

-Hanako bájate de ahí, te vas a caer.-

-Pero Sakumo, quiero ver por la ventana, ¿que tal si el Coco esta allá afuera?- dijo aun apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

-No hay nada allá afuera.-le dijo

-Pero se escuchan silbidos, y papá dijo que eso significa que va a venir.- contesto con miedo en la voz.

-Eso no es verdad, solo fue una historia, verdad que si Takashi.- se giro para ver a su hermano que estaba sentado en la cama de arriba (n/a: los gemelos duermen en literas en el mismo cuarto y Hanako tiene su propia habitación)

-Je, claro, no hay porque temer Hanako.- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.- _pero mejor no nos arriesgamos, no vaya a ser que vaya a venir….-_le dijo su inner, a lo que Takashi no podía estar mas de acuerdo.__

Y de un salto llego con sus dos hermanos que estaban parados junto a la ventana.

-Mejor cerramos las cortinas, para que Hanako no se asuste más.-

-Takashi…-llamo su hermano

-¿Si?-

-¿Tienes miedo?- más que una pregunta eso sonó a una afirmación.

-N…no, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.- respondió un poco mas seguro, pero ni eso engañaba a sus hermanos que lo miraban fijo.- bueno… puede que un poquito…casi nada…si.-termino de decir en un susurro.

-Yo también tengo miedo Sakumo, pero tú no y por eso nos vas a cuidar ¿si?-pregunto la más pequeña mirando con ojos esperanzadores a su hermano.-

-hum… la verdad.- notaba como sus hermanos lo miraban con mucha atención.- yo también tengo miedo.- dijo al fin con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza lo que provoco que sus hermanos se fueran de espalda.

-¡Como puedes regañarnos y actuar así, si tu también tienes miedo!-le grito Takashi perdiendo la calma.

-¡Eres muy malo hermano!-claro que Hanako no se podía quedar atrás.

-Una cosa es que tenga miedo y otra que es que actué como ustedes.- se defendió.- además no soy su niñera, para eso esta papá.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Justo en el momento en que Hanako y Takashi iban a reclamar el viento soplo muy fuerte haciendo que abriera por completo la ventana y sacudiera las costinas, el ruido y movimiento los tomo por sorpresa y como consecuencia salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

-0-

-"_Estaban los dos solos en aquella habitación, por fin después de tanto tiempo, él se acerco a ella para besarla con pasión, de sus labios paso a besar su cuello mientras que sus hábiles manos iban recorriéndole la espalda, luego su vientre, hasta que la recostó en aquella cama.-_

Kakashi estaba tan entretenido en su lectura que además de reír levemente por lo que leía, no le dio importancia al ruido que hacían sus hijos.- _Cuando los dos estuvieron recostados, las caricias se volvieron mas candentes, se miraron a los ojos, él la miro con pasión y una sonrisa maliciosa broto de sus labios, esa noche seria especial y no la dejaría ir hasta que de sus labios escuchara…"-_

-¡PAPÁ!- lo que tomo desprevenido a Kakashi quien se respingo y guardo en el porta-shurikens su amado libro y lo ultimo que supo es que se encontraba en el suelo con sus tres pequeños hijos literalmente encima de él.

-hum… ¿me…hablaban?- pregunto un poco nervioso, no es que le preocupara el motivo por el cual sus hijos lo habían tacleado de esa manera, sino que se hayan dado cuenta que estaba haciendo o mejor dicho leyendo.

-Papá – volvió a decir Hanako mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al cuello de Kakashi.-

-hum, ¿Por qué están tan agitados, como si tuvieran miedo?- mirando de uno a otro gemelo mientras intentaba sentarse haciendo que los hermanos quedaran sentados en sus piernas y Hanako apoyada en su pecho.

-Bueno, nosotros…- intentaba decir el menor

-No tenemos miedo.-dijo Takashi.-_, ¡tenemos pánico! (O.O) _Solo estábamos…-

-¡Jugando!- se apresuro a contestar Sakumo.

-Eh…si, eso mismo.- dijo en tono risueño Takashi

-¿Y que jugaban para venir conmigo con tanta efusividad?- claro que noto (como buen padre) que no corrieron hacia él por el simple hecho de jugar.

-Pues jugábamos a…a.- trataba de decir el mayor pero no se le ocurría nada.

-A ver quien llegaba primero contigo.- dijo la pequeña muy contenta.-

- Ya veo.- dijo poniéndose de pie con Hanako en brazos.- así que mi linda princesita fue la ganadora.- acercando su rostro al de su pequeña para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.- ese es tu premio.- le dijo bajándola.

-Pero ellos también jugaron aunque perdieron.- dijo la niña señalando a sus hermanos quienes se respingaron.

-hum tienes razón, habrá que darles también un premio por su esfuerzo.- contesto agachándose en frente de Takashi para darle un beso en la frente quien no se opuso, solo se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza un poco apenado pero sonriente.

Al contrario que él, Sakumo volteo la cabeza para mirar otra cosa que no fuera a su papá en modo amoroso.- No te pongas celoso, para ti también hay...- escucho y al girar la cabeza se encontró de frente con el ojo curvado de Kakashi, quien lo sostuvo del mentón y le dio un beso también en la frente.-Sakumo-chan.- a completó Kakashi.

-Listo, ya pueden ir a seguir jugando.- dijo feliz (n/a: yo diría burlón XD)

Por supuesto que había notado que los chiquillos no estaban jugando, como buen padre que era, pero tampoco podía dejar de aprovechar la ocasión de molestar un poco más y ¿Por qué no? Abochornar a sus hijos, bueno, solo a dos de ellos ya que su princesita se fue de lo más contenta a diferencia de los gemelos que se fueron rojos como tomate maduro.

-hum muy bien.- dijo sacando su libro.- ¿en donde me quede?...

-0-0-0-

Uh! Que les digo, del susto a la risa

De eso se trata este día.

Jeje disculpen leer tanta calaverita ya me pego lo de las rimas =ñ.ñ=U!

Hey gracias por los reviews me alegra que les haya gustado, tardare en subir el siguiente porque ya se me termino mi lindo puentecito, 8 dias! Yeah! No me duraron nada =T.T= yo quería mas! Un mes o tal ves dos? Yo que se, hay que cosas, ni modo a regresar a la escuela con los montones de tarea que no eh hecho siquiera… humm otra ves con las rimas… ya ni la amuelo, en fin todas sus dudas, preguntas y sugerencias (excepto traumas que los dejo peor) mándenmelos en un review jaaaaane n/.

Y por cierto ¡FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS!


	3. Chapter 3

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Capitulo Tres**_

-¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso!-soltó, apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación.

-Y raro…- dijo Takashi mas calmado que su gemelo.

-A mi me gusto.- dijo Hanako sentándose en la cama de abajo.

-¡Pero tu eres niña! A las niñas les gustan los besos.- dijo todavía un rojo Sakumo.

-Fue un beso de papá.- trato de explicar.

-¡Es lo mismo!- respondió.

-¿En que es lo mismo?- pregunto Hanako

-Un beso es un beso.- cruzándose de brazos

-jajaja…- rio su hermano.- cálmate _Sakumo-chan_.- haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.-

-Cállate.- dijo Sakumo poniéndose rojo del coraje.- tu también estas rojo.

-jaja… ¿Que? No es cierto.- le contesto dejando de reír, molestándose por lo dicho.-

-Claro que si, estas rojo como tía Hinata.-

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo aproximándose al otro.

- y además eres sordo.- contesto con burla sosteniéndole la mirada

-La verdad es que los dos están rojos.-

-¡Mentira!-giraron el rostro para mirar a su hermanita poniéndose mas rojos.

-Lo ven, ahora lo están más, se ven chistosos.- comenzando a reír de lo más divertida.

-humm…-dijeron los niños en respuesta.

-0-

En algún otro lugar de la aldea…

-Vamos teme, caminas muy lento.-

-Como si quisiera acompañarte.-

-¡Nadie te dijo que vinieras!- reprocho Naruto ante la actitud de su compañero

-Es necesario que haya por lo menos un testigo de tus estupideces así nos ahorraremos muchos problemas.-dijo Sasuke con fastidio.- además les dije a tus hijos que "intentaría" que no te mataras.

-No es una estupidez, es una gran idea y no voy a matarme solo voy a poner por las nubes esto.- contesto un ofendido Naruto mostrándole la cometa de papel que llevaba consigo.

-Claro, querer volar una cometa cuando se acerca una tormenta es la mejor idea del mundo.- dijo sarcástico el Uchiha.

-Pues te lo voy a demostrar, vas a morir de envidia cuando veas lo alto que vuela mi cometa.- dijo el rubio con presunción.- ¿Pero no se porque nadie mas me quiso acompañar?

- Es un gran misterio… _esos niños por lo menos tuvieron la dicha de sacar la inteligencia de su madre.- _pensó Sasuke.- Deberíamos regresar no tardara en llover y esa cosa tuya se destruirá apenas se moje.

-Eso no es verdad, la hice con un papel muy fuerte y resistente, es una cometa Uzumaki después de todo.-

-¡Oh vaya! en ese caso ya puedo estar tranquilo, haberlo dicho desde el principio-. Dijo girando los ojos.

-Tu que sabes Teme.- y con eso apresuro el paso dejando atrás a un divertido Sasuke.

-0-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Hatake las cosas no habían mejorado mucho pues los niños seguían molestándose y cuando Sakumo prefirió ignorar a Takashi, Hanako lo relevo pues ahora eran ellos los que discutían.

- Si el Coco viene va a ser por tu culpa.- señalo acusadora.

-¡Es verdad! -menciono Takashi olvidando su enojo.- ojala y venga por ti.- sonrió después de eso.-

-No, no quiero que me lleve, que te lleva a ti primero.-

-Vendrá por ti, _¡te guste o no!- _

-Nop, tu eres el hermano grande así que tu vas primero.-

-Primero son las damas.- asegurando con eso su victoria.

-Pero yo soy una niña chiquita y bonita, ¡no una dama!- aseguro la pequeña.

-Así pues…pues…-_no me veas a mi, ya no se que decirle.- __pues que útil eres.- _regaño a su inner por la poca ayuda dada.

_-__Gracias pero eso ya lo sabia.-_ dijo inner Takashi

-_Estaba siendo sarcástico, tonto_.- frunciendo el seño.

-_Tú eres mas tonto, tonto_.- también frunciendo el seño.

-_Tú lo eres más porque no eres real.-_

_-__Soy lo suficientemente real como para que hables conmigo, tonto__.-_

_-Pues tú eres re-tonto y ya no te voy a hacer caso.-_ Ahora si Hanako… ¿Hanako? ¡Hey! No me ignores.- se quejo entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-Lo siento hermano, pero como empezaste a hacer caras de loco, me aburrí de esperar a que me dijeras algo.-contesto sentada en la cama de abajo, sin molestarse en mirar al gemelo.

-Niña mala.-

-Niño loco.-

-_Ja, ya te gano.- _ _Tu cállate.-_

Sakumo quien estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, miraba divertido a sus hermanos pero sin intervenir, para que negarlo, era muy entretenido mirar a esos dos discutir de esa manera, y suponía que Hanako pensaba lo mismo cuando él y Takashi discutían por cualquier cosa.

-Lastima que mis papás no piensen lo mismo.- se dijo con travesura. Si algo sabia de sus padres es que toleraban muchas cosas excepto que no se llevaran tan bien como ellos quisieran y siempre se estuvieran gastando bromas entre ellos, o por lo menos su madre, ya que Sakura era muy severa con ellos en ese sentido.- _supongo que en eso nos parecemos mas a papá.- _pensó sonriendo tras su mascara.

Y hubiera seguido recordando como tantas veces Kakashi hacia enfadar a Sakura pero la luz que provino de la ventana lo distrajo.

-_hum al parecer no tardara en llover.- _y es que aquella luz había sido producida por los rayos de la tormenta que se avecinaba.- _mas que lluvia es una tormenta de relámpagos… bueno, ¿Quién seria tan tonto como para estar afuera?_- y comenzó a alejarse de la ventana para ir a recostarse en la cama de arriba ya que la suya estaba invadida de sus tercos hermanos.

-¡A ver a que hora se quitan de mi cama!-

-Es tu culpa por andar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.-

-No le digas eso a Sakumo-chan.-

-No me ayudes Hanako.- contesto entre dientes escuchando como su hermanito se reía del adorable apodo que le había puesto su papi. (n/a: mendigo Kakashi eso es lo que ocasiona pero apuesto a que no lo hace con intención…XD)

-0-

-Naruto ya deja de jugar ¿Que no ves que el viento esta cada ves mas fuerte?- dijo Sasuke quitando de su cara los mechones de cabello que le molestaban.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Mientras mas viento mejor!- contesto sin dejar de correr elevando así la cometa.- Mira Teme, te dije que volaría muy alto.

-Si, si que bonito, ahora ya vámonos.- quitando ahora de su cara las gotas de lluvia que se estampaban ahora contra él.-

-Veras en acción como funciona la cometa Uzumaki, aprueba de agua.- sonrió de forma zorruna e ignorando el comentario del Teme, ah que diga de Sasuke.

-El papel no resiste el agua, ¡tarado!-

-¡Claro que si resiste!

Y gracias al fuerte viento junto con la ligera lluvia, la cometa comenzó a elevarse más y a cambiar de direcciones bruscamente.

-Teme no te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada, ayúdame.- exigió el rubio tratando de domar al feroz juguete.

-Como serás tarado.- no le quedo de otra más que ayudar a su compañero, tomando con sus manos el hilo, mientras Naruto tiraba del carrete.- ¡Naruto cuidado con…!

Antes de poder terminar de hablar un gran estruendo se escucho seguido de una potente luz…

-0-0-0-

Hey, ¿como les va? Espero y bien, pues que tal, aquí el capi 3, espero no haberme tardado mucho, pero entre la escuela la tarea y demás, no me llegaba la inspiración =ñ.ñ=

Jajaja ¿que tal las peleas de los niños? ¿Y las de los pequeños hatake? Cualquier cosa es buena para molestar a tus hermanos XD hasta los nombres con los que nos llaman nuestros padres.

En el siguiente capi sabrán que fue lo que les paso a Naruto y a Sasuke, por cierto la idea de que esos dos salieran a jugar en plena tormenta fue idea de Aire2409, uh gracias por eso, me gusta como piensa tu mentecilla malvada mujajajaja cof, cof, ejem =ú.U= todas sus dudas, preguntas y/o sugerencias con excepción de sus traumas porque no respondo que acaben peor mándenlos en un review, nos leemos, jane n/.


	4. Chapter 4

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Capitulo Cuatro**_

Paciencia, esa era una cualidad de la que muchos carecían, una herramienta sumamente útil, tenerla era una gran ventaja sobre cualquier oponente, fuese un shinobi o no, significa que se tiene un gran autocontrol de si mismo, sobre tus impulsos, por mas fuerte que fueran.

Eso lo había aprendido en la Academia ninja, en una de las tantas y aburridas platicas que Iruka sensei les obligaba a escuchar (y pobre de aquel que se distrajera) sobre las cualidades que un ninja debe poseer, y como ciertas de esas habilidades se incrementaban en algunos clanes, y bla bla bla…, pero lo que nunca dijo (y si lo dijo no lo recordaba) era lo difícil que era mantenerla, para él no debía de ser una gran proeza, y menos siendo uno de los hijos del ninja copia; si algo era mas famoso que sus habilidades de combate, era la bendita paciencia que tanto le caracterizaba, la cual él también debía mostrar ante todo, entonces…¿Por qué demonios sentía tantas ganas de querer moler a golpes a su simpático y agradable hermano mayor?

-Sa, Sa, Sa-ku-mo-cha-an, Sa, Sa, Sa-ku-mo-cha-an.-

Ahora lo recordaba, Takashi llevaba varios minutos canturreando su "nombre" y no mostraba ningún indicio de querer callarse, lo que hacia que la bendita cualidad con la que se supone fue dotado se estuviera esfumando con una rapidez peligrosa y si el gen Hatake no estaba, el único que quedaba era el Haruno (n/a: a mi parecer el mas peligroso =ó.O=)

-Sa, Sa, Sa-ku-mo- cha-an.- pero su gemelo no estaba enterado o lo que era mas preciso, poco le importaba.

-¡Deja de hacer eso de una buena ves!-gruño exasperado.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto como si nada.

-Hermanito.- hablo con dulzura.- me quisieras hacer el favor de… ¡¿DEJAR DE CANTAR MI NOMBRE?-grito asomándose para mirar con evidente enfado a Takashi que estaba acostado boca arriba cerca del borde de la cama.

-Eres un aguafiestas, ni por que lo hago con cariño.- se defendió ofendido.

-Pues no me quieras tanto.- siseo un poco, pero solo un poco, mas calmado, ahora si podría leer su historieta como se debe, en total calma.

-¿Y quien dijo que hablaba de ti? Me refería al cariño que me tengo, me quiero tanto que canto tu nombre para no aburrirme, _y divertirme al verte rabiar ¡yeah!_-

-Hum.- y como no queriendo la cosa estiro la mano, tomo una "pequeña" pelota de esponja (de esas que rebotan mucho y que son duras como piedra) que estaba al otro lado de la cama y la soltó accidentalmente sobre la cara de Takashi.

-¡Au, au, au, au! ¡Eso me dolió!- dijo llevándose las manos a la frente donde impacto el juguete, y donde le quedaría una bonita y redonda marca roja.

-Hum, lo siento, mi mano resbalo.- dijo "disculpándose", buscando la pagina en la que se había quedado recuperando milagrosamente el buen humor.

-Si claro, que te crea tu abuela.-

-Es la misma que la tuya.-

-Eres un…-se interrumpió cuando algo mas llamo su atención lo que hizo que permaneciera en silencio unos minutos.-Súper, esta lloviendo y muy fuerte.- hablo sin erguirse de la cama, mirando como las cortinas de la ventana eran iluminadas por los relámpagos, pero por la posición en la que estaba veía todo de cabeza.

- Takashi, tu siempre tan listo y ¿como supiste? ¿No creo que el sonido del agua te ayudara, o los truenos, o los relámpagos o…?-inquirió Sakumo sin dejar de leer por, sabrá Dios cuantas veces, su historieta.

-ja, ja, ja, eres tan gracioso.- le contesto sarcástico.- hum, pero sabes, me da gusto que llueva de ese modo.-

-A mi no me gusta mucho.- Hablo la pequeña quien hasta ahora había estado jugando con un peluche de tamaño mediano de un perro café.- No puedo salir a jugar cuando esta lloviendo, mamá nunca nos deja.-dijo Hanako entristeciendo un poco al recordar como tantas veces le negaban salir al parque o a su propio patio trasero cuando el clima se ponía de ese modo.- Dice que es peligroso salir durante las tormentas, además que podemos enfermar.

-Exacto, por eso me da gusto que este lloviendo ahora.- dijo arqueando sus ojos a modo de sonrisa.-

-¿Hum?-dijo sin entender bien a lo que se refería su hermano.- ¿Quieres que le caiga un rayo a alguien?-

-Claro que no.- contesto de inmediato.-Aunque seria interesante...- dijo después de pensarlo un poco mejor.- ¡_seria genial!__-_

-_Seria más interesante poder manejarlo a tu antojo.-_ pensó el gemelo menor, al recordar que pronto comenzarían las clases para aprender a crear y controlar el Chidori.

-Seria divertido, ojala papá nos adelantara las clases.- Al parecer los gemelos no eran los únicos entusiasmados con la idea de chamuscar gente con miles de voltios.- Pero ya dime a que te referías entonces.-

-Si, el Chidori.-_y luego el Raikiri.-_ Y Sayonara con las tareas.- _y con la paciencia de Iruka sensei mujaja.-_ y… ¿Eh? Oh si, jeje.-rio algo apenado ya que se puso a soñar despierto sobre lo grandioso que seria aprender esas técnicas.-Nadie nunca jamás sale cuando esta lloviendo ¿Verdad? Y mucho menos cuando hay una tormenta como esta, eso es muy bueno para nosotros tres.-ninguno de los otros niños dijo nada, esperando a que el mayor de ellos terminara con su explicación.- y es porque nadie esta en las calles, muchisimomenos el Coco, eso significa que no importa lo que hagamos él no vendrá.- termino de decir como si fuera la verdad mas absoluta que nadie hubiera dicho antes.- ¿Y bien?, ¿Verdad que tengo mucha razón?-.

Pero para su mala suerte sus hermanos no reaccionaron como él hubiera deseado; Sakumo de no haber sido porque estaba acostado, se hubiera ido de espaldas.

-¿Estas seguro Takashi?- pregunto no muy convencida de lo que le había dicho.

-_ Creo que le pegue más fuerte de lo que pensé.- _se dijo Sakumo asintiendo.-

- Pero claro que estoy seguro, todo tiene sentido, el Coco no se arriesgaría a enfermarse, seria muy malo para él ya no podría hacer su trabajo, tendría que tomar horribles medicinas; de esas que le obliga mamá a tomar a papá; y abrigarse mucho, hasta se quedaría encerrado en su casa, a nadie le gusta eso.- ¿_ya les quedo claro? ¡Somos unos genios, yeah!-_

- Si, es verdad.-dijo la pequeña Hatake.

- Lo sabia.-dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso.-

-A papá no le gusta la medicina, mamá me dijo que una ves tuvo que amarrarlo para obligarlo a tomarla.-

-¡¿Qué?-abrió los ojos como platos.-_ ¡Como nos lo fuimos a perder!__-No me refería a eso.-__ya se, pero me hubiera gustado ver como lo obligaban ú.ù.- _hum…-

- Cierto, pero yo recuerdo que en otra ocasión él solo tenia un resfriado, y cuando mamá salió de su habitación y entre a verlo tenia un ojo… ¿morado?-creía recordar el gemelo menor.

-No sabía que los ojos se te ponían morados cuando tomas medicina.- dijo la niña con inocencia.

-Ni yo.-

-¡Ya dejen de ignorarme! malos hermanos.- dijo un indignado Takashi.

-Mal es que sigas en esa posición, la sangre ya se te debió de ir al cerebro.- contesto Sakumo.

-Bah, que me puede pasar, ¿Qué me quede ciego? sarcástico.

Al tiempo que los tres hermanos escuchaban un fuerte estruendo proveniente de afuera, haciendo que el mayor de ellos se sentara en la cama, agitando sus brazos como si quisiera volar.

-¡AAHH! ¡No veo nada!, ¡Estoy ciego!, ¡Veo oscuro!, Me estoy muriendo!-¡_Y quiero a mi mamá!-_dijeron unos histéricos Takashi e inner Takashi.

-¡Tonto! Deja de payasear, no estas ciego solo se fue la luz.-

-¿Me lo juras?- pregunto casi llorando Takashi sujetándose la cabeza como si con eso evitara ver solo sombras.

-Si, a menos que los tres estemos ciegos.-dijo con obviedad el gemelo

-¡Tengo miedo! no me gusta que este oscuro, ni siquiera puedo ver a Takashi ni nada.-escucharon los hermanos.

-Hum ya lo conoces no tiene nada de interesante, no te pierdes de nada además…ni que fuera a venir alguien.-

-¡Sakumo!-lloriquearon sus hermanos, lo único que lograba con sus comentarios inocentes era ponerlos mas nerviosos.

-Hey.- dijo Takashi al darse por enterado.- Yo soy sumamente interesante.- contesto entre un aire de misterio y galantería.-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-escucharon como preguntaba una voz.

-¡AAAHHH! –gritaron Hanako y Takashi olvidando el comentario anterior al notar como en el marco de la puerta la silueta de alguien era iluminada por los relámpagos y ese alguien comenzaba a acercárseles.- ¡Mamá!-llamaron.

-Hum, bueno…casi.-dijo la voz desconocida.- hay ciertas diferencias… tres para ser mas exactos.- comenzó.-el color de cabello, la estatura y esos enormes, atractivos e irresistiblemente tentadores…-

- ¡PAPÁ!-gritaron sus pequeños olvidando momentáneamente el miedo.-

-Vaya, me reconocieron, eso me tranquiliza…y al parecer a ustedes también.-dijo con voz inquisitoria.- _ya me preguntaba que les enseñan en la Academia_.- Gracias a que tenía el sharingan descubierto podía ver sin ningún problema a sus tres hijos.

-Deja de decir eso de mamá.-hablo apenado Sakumo

-Si.-apoyaron los otros dos, aunque ni ellos mismos entendieran bien el porque del reclamo, pero por eso no se iban a quedar callados.

_ entiendo.-_confeso honestamente Takashi.-_Yo menos, pero Hanako si, no nos podemos quedar atrás, hay que disimular que entendimos__. –supongo que si._

Bueno me equivoque ejem, como decía: Takashi no se iba a quedar callado…

-¿Qué hay de malo? Su madre tiene unos ojos hermosos.- les aclaro como si realmente se refiriera a eso, cosa que jamás les aclararía, pero verlos apenados por oírlo hablar con tanto "afecto" hacia Sakura valía el riesgo de que ella se enterara que estaba expresándose demás y su salud física se viera gravemente afectada… o eso esperaba. (n/a: no me vean a mí, Kakashi es el que habla con verdades a medias).

-¿Por qué el escándalo gritones? ¿Asustados?-pregunto apoyando el codo en la base de la cama superior y cruzando una pierna, para mirar primero a Sakumo, quien negó con la cabeza y después posar sus ojos en los otros dos niños.

-No.-respondieron firmes provocando una risa disimulada por parte de Kakashi, vaya que habían heredado el carácter terco de su madre.

-Estupendo, así no habrá ningún problema.-dijo sonriendo y lanzándole al mayor una linterna.- Podrán quedarse solos.-

-¡¿Qué?-soltaron recuperando el miedo perdido.

-¿A dónde vas?-le cuestiono Sakumo.

-¿Escucharon ese estruendo verdad?-los niños le confirmaron con un si.- Bueno, iré a investigar que lo ocasiono, _aunque puedo casi asegurarlo, _para descartar posibles ataques a la aldea, ninjas renegados, en fin, ya conocen la rutina.-dijo con voz cansina.

- ¿Pe…pero porque tienes que ir tu?-pregunto Takashi queriendo disimular su nerviosismo.- _¿Se volvió loco o que le pasa? ó.o.-_

-Es mi deber, además de que no fue en un lugar tan lejano, iba a mandar un clon mío para que investigara en caso que no quisieran quedarse solos, pero en vista que no hay ningún problema si los dejo un rato…-respondió alzándose de hombros.-

-Es…esta bien.-contestaron los hermanos cuando en verdad querían decir todo lo contrario.

-Cuiden a su hermana.-dijo mirando a los gemelos quienes asintieron.- y tu cuida de ellos ¿De acuerdo?-acariciando la cabeza de su princesita.

-Si papá.-dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Enanos, tienen prohibido salir de la casa, no tardare ¿hum…? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me eh demorado?- pregunto con descaro notando como los tres pequeños entrecerraban los ojos al escuchar semejante "verdad"; ninguno contesto, dándole a entender lo obvio.- ejem… nos vemos.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-…

-¿Todavía te gusta que este lloviendo?-

-¿Cómo iba a saber que nos íbamos a quedar a oscuras?-_No soy adivino, genio.-_

-Y solitos en la noche.-

-No hace falta que nos recuerdes Hanako.-

-Hum supongo que tendremos que esperar, ya saben, por si alguien mas llega a venir.-dijo sin darle importancia.

-¡Sakumo!-

-¿Qué dije?-pregunto alzándose de hombros.-

-0-

-Con esto es suficiente.-antes de marcharse, Kakashi había ido a su habitación para tomar una capa con la cual protegerse de la tormenta, mejor prevenir que volver a soportar esos brebajes que le daban cuando rara ves enfermaba.-_de solo recordar como saben… wakala, que horror.- _provocándole escalofríos.

Así que con toda la prioridad que le daba a la mayoría de las cosas, cruzo por el pasillo deteniéndose un poco al escuchar las insistencias de uno de los gemelos por hacer que Hanako se fuera a su habitación y la delicadeza con que la pequeña respondía y vaya que sabia utilizar ciertas palabras.-_tiene un don de convencimiento que me es muy familiar.-_ dijo para si, descendiendo por las escaleras.-

-**Vete a tu cuarto.-**

**-Sácame si puedes.-**

**-No cabemos aquí los tres.-**

**-Pues duérmete en el pasillo.-**

-Hum, hay que reconocerlo, tienen fuertes pulmones.- y es que a pesar de estar en la planta baja, el ruido que provocaba la lluvia al chocar contra la casa y los truenos, podía escuchar la discusión de los hermanos.-Eso o mi oído es mejor de lo que pensaba.-suspiro abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.

-Linda noche de tormenta.-le dijo a la nada_.- ¿En verdad soy capaz de dejarlos?-_se cuestiono mirando el oscuro cielo.- hum…-

-0-

-_Bonita manera de terminar el día_.-pensaba con pesimismo cierta medico de cabello rosado quien se encontraba dando sus rondines para constatar que los pacientes se encontraran tranquilos después del apagón que los tomo por sorpresa.

Las únicas luces que iluminaban el Hospital eran las provocadas por las linternas que tanto médicos como enfermeras llevaban consigo, lo cual no ayudaba mucho pues todos tenían a su cargo distintas zonas del enorme edificio, así que tenían que arreglárselas con lo que tenían hasta que el problema de la luz fuera solucionado.

-Buenas noches Haruno-san.-le saludo una de las enfermeras que venia caminando en sentido opuesto a ella, deteniéndose para entregarle un rápido reporte.-Todo se encuentra en orden en esta área, ningún inconveniente con los pacientes.-

-Muy bien, entonces iré a la siguiente.- respondió amable.- Gracias por la información.-

-¿Quiere que le acompañe?- pregunto de pronto la enfermera.

-No es necesario…-dijo siendo interrumpida.-

-Es que a la zona a la que se dirige es la más alejada y no dudo que sea la más oscura y…y debido a que en estas fechas cosas extrañas suceden.-dijo con aprensión en la voz.-por eso si quiere yo…-susurro al final, no había que ser un genio para saber que la chica temía que algo fuera a pasarle al estar sola en medio de la oscuridad, Sakura agradecía el gesto pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que tal miedo era absurdo.-

-No tienes porque preocuparte, estaré bien.-le aseguro con una sonrisa.-Te agradezco, pero como dije, no es necesario.-

-Siento haberla importunado.-trato de disculparse por su comentario.- Es que las noches tormentosas me ponen mas nerviosa de lo normal.-dijo apenada bajando la mirada.

-Descuida es normal sentirse de esa manera, pero te puedo asegurar que no hay nada de malo.-

-Como usted diga Haruno-san, me retiro.-se despido inclinándose para después alejarse por el pasillo.-

-Solo conozco a una persona que estaría de lo más tranquila en noches así.- se dijo esbozando una sonrisa recordando como pasara lo que pasara siempre se mantenía en total calma, de hecho solo en situaciones de peligro extremo podía presenciar su verdadero carácter, si lo sabia de mas.-_Y por su bien espero que este cuidando como se debe a mis tres pequeños. -_pensó amenazante comenzando a caminar.

Podría ser uno de los shinobis más fuertes y temidos del país, podría tener la reputación mas envidiada de todos, pero seria hombre muerto si ella se enteraba que no cumplía con la misión mas importante hasta ahora asignada: cuidar y evitar que sus tres encantos convirtieran su casa en un campo de batalla y lo que era mas…podre de él si se atrevía a leer uno de sus asquerosos libros mientras los cuidaba.-Porque entonces Hatake me vas a conocer en verdad.-dijo dando vuelta por uno de los corredores (n/a: solo soy yo o a alguien mas se le congelo la sangre de las venas? =ÓO=)

-0-

-¡A…chu!-Estornudo de pronto Kakashi lo que le obligo a detenerse perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio.- No puede ser, apenas salí y ya estoy estornudando.- Se quejo rascándose la cabeza por encima de la capucha que la cubría.- hum pues que se le va a hacer…-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras el cielo seguía retumbando.- Aunque… _¿Pudiera ser que alguien se acordó de mi?-_eso era lo que la gente solía decir sobre si estornudas sin motivo aparente.- En una noche común no me sorprendería.-se dijo feliz pensando en los motivos que tenia cierta personita para acordarse de él.- ¿Pero una de tormenta?, solo que sea un enemigo y si es así, espero que me recuerde en una pesadilla porque de otra manera….-Era mejor no continuar pensando en eso o terminaría poniéndose mas verde del asco y agradecía que el cielo le distrajera con sus continuos estruendos.-En fin, ya veré como me las arreglo.- sonrió quitándole importancia.

Retomando su camino, saltaba de aquí para allá a una velocidad considerable tenia que tener cuidado: uno porque todo se encontraba empapado y por lo tanto resbaloso; y dos: porque ya era algo tarde y lo que menos quería era tener que soportar a los aldeanos exigiendo que dejara de hacer ruido.-_Como eso se me da con tanta facilidad_.- pensó sarcástico. Tal ves la lluvia se había detenido momentáneamente pero al mirar el cielo ennegrecido por las nubes no tardaría en volver a llover.- Y será mejor que llegue antes de que eso suceda.-

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades salto hasta lo alto de uno de los enrejados que la mayoría de los edificios tenía, poniéndose en cunclillas.- Ese debe ser el lugar.- se dijo, ya que desde donde se encontraba se podía apreciar que en uno de los campos de entrenamiento destacaba una peculiar mancha negra.

Camino lo que faltaba para llegar a la "mancha negra" mirando a su alrededor comprobando que por fortuna el lugar no había sufrido daños importantes.

-Hum como lo imagine.-dijo deteniéndose para mirar la tan peculiar estampa.- Me gusta como adornaron el lugar, curiosos tonos de hollín ¿Aunque el cráter era realmente necesario?-pregunto metiendo las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

Resulto que la mancha no era mancha sino un agujero algo profundo y dentro de este estaban tirados unos, suponía él, inconscientes Naruto y Sasuke.

-N…no mo…les..tes.- reclamo a duras penas Sasuke.-

-Vaya, todavía están vivos…-le dijo.-

-Por…supu…es…to…que si… de veras.- se unió Naruto comenzando a recobrar el sentido.

-Es difícil no hacerlo al encontrarlos de este modo, por cierto, bonito peinado muy original.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, ya que esos dos tenían un muy curioso peinado a la afro, bastante llamativo y difícil de ignorar.

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sentándose como impulsados por un resorte para mirar fijamente a su antiguo sensei y después mirarse entre ellos.-

-¿Pero que demonios?- gruño Sasuke haciendo lo posible por intentar que su cabello regresara a su estado natural.-Mira lo que hiciste idiota.-

-Yo no hice nada teme.- grito imitando a su amigo intentando acomodar su cabellera.

-Claro que si, por tus estupideces nos paso esto.-girando su rostro para mirar con odio al rubio.

-¡Tu fuiste el idiota que desvió ese rayo!-dijo igual de molesto que el Uchiha.

-Y fuiste tu quien golpeo con su "juguete" ¡Los cables de alta tensión!-

-Flash Back-

-Teme no te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada, ayúdame.- exigió el rubio tratando de domar al feroz juguete.

-Como serás tarado.- no le quedo de otra más que ayudar a su compañero, tomando con sus manos el hilo, mientras Naruto tiraba del carrete.- ¡Naruto cuidado con…!

Antes de poder terminar de hablar un gran estruendo se escucho seguido de una potente luz…

Un rayo atraído por los arboles y la cometa de Naruto se dirigía hacia ellos, para evitar que les pegara Sasuke intento detenerlo con la ayuda del Chidori pero debido a la gran fuerza y velocidad con la que venia solo pudo desviarlo para que se impactara con algunos de los arboles cercanos.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-dijo con alivio Sasuke un poco entumido debido al esfuerzo, sin soltar el hilo de la cometa.

-Nunca había visto un rayo a esa distancia.-dijo con asombro Naruto.- jaja, tu Chidori parecía una pequeña lamparita a comparación de eso jajaja.- seguía burlándose de su compañero.

-Eres un idiota si nos pegaba estábamos muertos.-

-Pero no paso, y ya deja de gritarme baboso.-dijo Naruto sacándole la lengua.

-Imbecil.-gruño Uchiha.-

Ninguno de los "adultos" se dio cuenta que debido al impacto del rayo contra los arboles, algunas "ramitas" volaron cayendo sobre los cables de luz cercanos haciendo que estos estuvieran peligrosamente cerca unos de otros y lo que era peor la cometa al no ser dirigida por ninguno de ellos, se movía sin rumbo fijo siendo impulsada por el viento hasta llegar a donde las ramitas, y el resultado…

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al sentir la potente descarga eléctrica, lo que también provoco un corto circuito dejando la aldea en penumbras y a dos de sus shinobis chamuscados y electrocutados.

-Lo… ve…es Te..me, te..dije…que resis…tiría la llu…via.-fue lo ultimo que dijo Naruto antes de caer inconsciente.-

-Ca…llate…per…de…dor.-y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-¡Ja!-exclamo Naruto de pronto señalando con su dedo a Sasuke.-Lo sabia, mi cometa si resistió el agua como dije, te gane teme.- dijo victorioso y por todo lo dicho el azabache se golpeo con su mano la frente.

-Naruto, por tu cometa… ¡CASI MORIMOS IDIOTA!-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.-

-Sin mencionar que dejaron sin luz a toda la aldea… tendrán que explicarlo a la Hokage.-comento Kakashi de lo más tranquilo.

-¿¡A la abuela?-pregunto con miedo Naruto comenzando a imaginar el inhumano castigo que les pondría.-Todo por ti.- señalo acusador.

-Siempre arruinas todo perdedor.-se defendió

-Hum será mejor que no se toquen porque…-trato de avisarles el ninja copia pero como siempre ninguno escuchaba así que cuando los dos peleoneros se tomaron por la ropa otra pequeña descarga se genero debido a que los dos todavía tenían por decirlo "restos de electricidad"

-Aaahh.- volvieron a gritar quedando nuevamente inconscientes.-

-Eso les pasa por no escuchar al sensei.- dijo alzándose de hombros.- Hum, seria peor si los dejara aquí tirados…-se dijo mirándolos como quien piensa si hará bien en levantar alguna basura del suelo.- hay que cosas, pues ya que.-con ayuda de un clon de sombra se dispuso a cargarlos y llevarlos a que los curaran.

-0-0-0-

Yeah! Sempai regreso, después de semanas de estrés con trabajos finales y exámenes pero al fin soy libre =^0^= ahora si a echar la flojera las 24 horas del día, ¡Ah! no hay nada mejor.

Pues ya dije el motivo de mi retraso pero que tal? Un capi mucho mas largo eso lo compensa no? Verdad que si? (sonido de grillos)…Bue un comentario positivo por favor =-.-= (sonido de grillos)…

Cof,cof a lo que iba, ya supieron que les paso a los tíos, uh eso les debió de doler hasta las entrañas =ú.O= y apuesto a que les deja una marca jajaja XD

No se si se entendió bien el reclamo de los chamacos para con Kakashi, con eso de los ojos de Sakura, pues aunque sean hijos de Kakashi son niños por lo tanto inocentones todavía, si se incomodaron fue porque como todo hijo es…raro escuchar hablar con tanto afecto a uno de tus papás sobre el otro, por lo menos a mi si me incomodaba (y hasta la fecha pa que les digo mentiras =-.-= ) no porque los niños hayan entendido lo que su papá realmente quería decir (ustedes entienden no creo que tenga que explicarlo verdad? =u.u=) creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que aclarar y ¡cha,cha, chan! Los sustos, miedos, gritos, el coco, vienen en el siguiente capi =ì_í= mujajaja y ya saben: dudas, preguntas y/o sugerencias con excepción de sus traumas porque no respondo que acaben peor mándenlos en un review, nos leemos, jane n/.


	5. Chapter 5

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Capitulo Cinco**_

La lluvia se había detenido hace unos minutos, estaba tan alejada de los demás médicos y enfermeras que no se les podía escuchar, al ser aquella una de las zonas menos concurridas el ambiente era mucho mas frio en comparación con el resto del hospital, y también mucho mas silencioso. Lo único que rompía ese silencio que por momentos parecía eterno, era el que hacían sus pisadas al recorrer los largos pasillos. Daba la sensación de que se encontraba en un edificio abandonado.

- Cuanta calma, en verdad parece que solo estoy yo.- se decía la medico tratando de romper con aquella atmosfera.- Ojala así estuviera siempre mi casa jeje.- rio ligeramente pero guardo silencio al escuchar el eco de su propia voz inundando los pasillos.

Se quedo quieta mirando la profunda oscuridad que estaba delante de ella, aun apuntando con su linterna no podía iluminar gran parte de aquel lugar, y a pesar de que momento antes caminaba de lo mas tranquila no pudo reprimir un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda.

-Aunque quizá es demasiada calma para mi gusto.- se dijo volviendo a caminar pero a diferencia de antes con cada paso que daba parecía que mas tensa se ponía y eso se podía ver por la firmeza con la que sostenía la linterna.

Y así continúo su andar sin mirar atrás porque de hacerlo se toparía de frente con la oscuridad y ¿Para que volver a pasar por lo mismo? No es que tuviera miedo, claro que no, ella no era de esos que se acobardan por simplezas como aquello, y menos aun cuando con tanta confianza había dicho que la oscuridad y las tormentas poco le afectaban…o eso quería seguir creyendo.

De pronto escucho un ruido que hizo que se detuviera, y que por poco hace que se le saliera el corazón por la boca, cabe decir.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ chillo su inner.-

-_Pues no lo se_.-le contesto tratando de controlarse.

-_Porque no volteas para averiguarlo_.-

-Voltea tu primero.- le reprocho y es que imaginar mirar el vacio oscuro no era muy motivador.

-_Claro que no, yo pregunte a ti te toca voltear_.-

-_Eso no tiene lógica, y te guste o no, voltearemos a la cuenta de tres.-_

_-¿Y si mejor yo te espero aquí?-_ a lo que Sakura rodo los ojos.- _bueno ya, Uno…-_

-Dos…-

-_Dos y medio…-_decía inner no queriendo llegar al tres.- _Dos y tres cuartos…Dos y un poquito mas…Dos que no llega a crecer…-_

_-¡Tres!-_ grito ya cansada de esperar a su contra parte, y girando apunto con la linterna hacia donde creía había venido el sonido.

_-¡AAAhh!-_ grito inner tomando por sorpresa a Sakura quien dio un "ligero" brinco.- _No hay nada_.- se dijo

_-¡No hagas eso! ¿Me quieres provocar un infarto o que?-_ le regaño llevando sus manos a su agitado pecho.-

-_Tenia que desahogarme de algún modo.-_ se excuso sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento.-

-Tienes suerte de que seas yo.- ya mas calmada se acerco para observar mejor hasta llegar a una de los ventanales que daban al jardín del hospital, dando un suspiro de alivio_.- Tan solo es el ruido que hacen los arbustos contra el cristal.-_

_-¿__Tanto alboroto solo por unos arbustitos y un poco de viento?, realmente esperaba más.- _comento decepcionada inner Sakura.-

-¿Qué más querías?-

-_No lo se, un poco mas de emoción, tal ves encontrar algún paciente desquiciado sediento de sangre y su siguiente victima fuéramos nosotras…-_

-_…debes dejar de ver tantas películas de terror, comienzan a afectarte.- _dijo dando media vuelta para continuar su camino.-

-_¿Debes?... ¡Debemos! porque tu también las has visto conmigo, por si no te acuerdas.-_ alego su otro yo y con buenos fundamentos haciendo que la kunoichi comenzara a recordar la infinidad de veces que se quedaba viendo hasta tarde esas películas.-

-_Eso es mentira, no las veía por gusto, eso solo que…no podía dejar que Kakashi se quedara el solo viéndolas, seria de mala educación_.- trato de explicarse pero ni eso la convencía.

-_Si claro sigue engañándote, ¡sabes que tengo razón!-_

-_Ya deja ese asunto.-_ no tenia caso seguir alegando por eso, sabia que su inner hablaba con la verdad podía decirse que ella era una adicta y masoquista con respecto a ese tipo de películas, no podía evitar verlas una ves que se enganchaba con la trama, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentir el arrepentimiento y miedo que le daba después.- _Estamos trabajando, no estamos en un club de debate ni mucho menos_.- dijo en tono profesional.- _Compórtate.- _dijo llegando al final de ese pasillo y echándole un ultimo vistazo al ventanal_.-¡Genial! Volvieron los relámpagos.- _

Lo que Sakura no sabia era que si hubiera permanecido mas tiempo ahí hubiera visto como desde el ventanal que se encontraba al otro lado, cruzando el jardín, había una extraña sombra observándola.

-0-

-¿Crees que tarde mucho papá?-

-Conociéndolo es más probable que tengamos luz antes que regrese.- contesto Takashi dándole la espalda a su hermana a la vez que mantenía los ojos cerrados.-

-Desearía que no se hubiera ido.- dijo la pequeña tratando de quitarse la parte superior de su ropa y encontrar la pijama que Takashi le había dejado sobre la cama, no resultaba fácil ya que solo contaba con la linterna que Kakashi les había dejado y al parecer o era demasiado vieja o las baterías estaban a punto de agotarse.

-Y yo desearía no tener que estar en tu cuarto esperándote, y todo porque "la niña chiquita no quería venir sola".- dijo el gemelo a modo de berrinche imitando la voz de Hanako.

-Mira quien dice, Sakumo iba a acompañarme pero mi gran y "valiente" hermano mayor no quería quedarse "solito en su cuarto".- contraataco intentando hacer que su voz sonara mas grave a la ves que luchaba por meter la cabeza en la playera de su pijama.- Cosa fea… ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

-¡¿Bromeas? No pienso hacerlo.- ¡_¿A quien le dice cosa fea eh?-._

No importaba que su inner mal entendiera los reclamos que decía la menor, no voltearía. Por nada voltearía y vería a su hermana a medio vestir o sin vestir…no estaba seguro y tampoco iba a averiguarlo.

- Y no, no tenia miedo, vine contigo porque papá me dejo a MI la linterna no a Sakumo, debo cuidarla.-

-_Sin mencionar que los castigados seriamos nosotros, aunque se atreva a decirnos cosa fea. –_

_-_ _Le habla a su ropa, tonto_.-

-_Con ella nunca se sabe es mejor ser precavidos.- _dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hum…- tal ve su otro yo no estaba exagerando, pero en este caso era mejor ignorarle.- ¿Entiendes Hanako?- pregunto volviendo su atención a la conversación anterior, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Hanako?- volvió a preguntar sin resultado.

- _¿Nos la habrán robado?-_ se atrevió a decir de lo mas casual.- _Como si fuera posible,___¡Hey! ¿Te quedaste dormida o que?- comenzaba a impacientarse ya que ella no respondía, y eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡Tendría que voltear a verla!

-… _Para nada, en eso no necesitas mi apoyo_.- exclamo sonrojado tan pronto entendió el significado de aquello.

-_ ¡No me puedes dejar!- _

_-__Lo sentimos, el ninja súper genial con el que intenta hablar no se encuentra, favor de dejar su mensaje… Beep…- _

-¡_Miserable! ¡Cobarde!…-_ resoplo sintiéndose abandonado y por él mismo.

Sin más comenzó a caminar lentamente de espaldas hasta que sintió la cama tras de él, si era necesario voltear, lo prolongaría lo mas que pudiera. Tomo la dichosa linterna que estaba sobre una mesita de noche y dándose vuelta apunto donde se supina que estaba Hanako manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados mas tuvo que abrirlos completamente al no encontrarla.

_-¿Se habrá ido y no me di cuenta?-_ se rasco la cabeza, trataba de entender a donde había ido, pero unos ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la cama lo distrajeron; como no tenia la mínima gana de darle la vuelta a la cama se trepo en ella y lentamente gateaba hasta poder asomarse, lentamente hasta que…

- ¿Pero que…?- vaya sorpresa, no había nada ni rastro de su hermana.- Claramente escuche…

-¿Que estas haciendo?- oyó que decían de la nada, tomándolo por sorpresa dando tremendo brinco digno de las olimpiadas para al caer resguardarse detrás de las almohadas que había en la cama y apuntar cual policía con su linterna.-Hum, no sabia que te movías tan rápido, ¿Quién diría que solo necesitas..."motivación"?- decía esa voz bastante divertida.

Cabe decir que le tomo a Takashi unos segundos salir de aquel susto, ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder perdidos mirando nada en especifico, cuando reacciono, Sakumo ya se encontraba sentado frente a él, parpadeo varias veces enfocándolo antes de reconocerlo.

-¡MISERABLE! ¡TE VOY A HACER MIL PEDACITOS! … –grito desahogándose señalando al gemelo menor.

- Solo te hice una pregunta.- contesto tranquilamente.

-¡¿Y TENIAS QUE HABLARME DE GOLPE SIN AVISAR? ¡SERAS ANIMAL!- reclamaba sin bajar el tono de su voz, por culpa de su hermano casi rompía el techo con la cabeza.

-Mas animal pareces tu gritando así, y uno muy delicado.- giro la cabeza para mirar la habitación.- ¿Dónde esta Hanako?-cuestiono Sakumo cambiándole el tema a su mayor poniéndose de pie sobre la cama.

-GRRR…. ¿Eh? Pues eso quisiera saber yo.- dijo más calmado imitando a su gemelo.

-Se supone que no debías quitarle la mirada de encima.-

-No iba a verla cuando se cambiaba.- bufo entrecerrando los ojos apenado ante tal idea.

-No tenías que verla literalmente, solo vigilarla.-usando el mismo tono de voz que su hermano mirando otra cosa que no fuera a Takashi.- Hay que buscarla.

-En eso estaba cuando me interrumpiste.-

-Y al parecer hiciste buen trabajo.-

-Yo no veo que hagas nada.- dijo avanzando hacia el menor.

-Acabo de llegar.- también avanzo hacia el mayor.

-Pues ella acaba de borrarse.-

Ninguno de ellos ponía atención a los pequeños ruidos y murmullos que eran constantes en esa habitación y ¿Cómo hacerlo con el escándalo que hacían? Eso sumado al ruido del cielo que no dejaba de rugir e iluminarlo.

-¡Ayuda!- los gemelos se separaron un poco y bajaron la mirada para encontrarse con un bulto que se arremolinaba en un costado de la cama, asustándolos, haciendo que gritaran y perdieran el equilibrio cayendo de la cama y aterrizando sobre un montón de peluches. -¡AAH!- volvieron a gritar viendo como el bulto ese trataba de acercase a ellos así que se aferraron a lo que pudieron.

-Ya quítenme esto.- escucharon como decía con voz suplicante.- No me puedo mover.

-¿Aaa…ah? ¿Hanako?- reconocieron a la vez, se miraron dándose cuenta de la penosa situación soltando a los peluches que tenían abrazados y levantándose disimulando que nada había pasado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Sakumo con fingida naturalidad caminando hacia ella seguido de Takashi.-

-Aquí, peleando contra esta cosa, no me quiere soltar.- decía luchando por zafarse de la pijama que la tenia sujeta como camisa de fuerza.- Es muy ruda, por su culpa hasta termine debajo de la cama.-

-Eso explica porque no te encontré.- dijo Takashi aliviado, Hanako no se había dado cuenta de la escenita que habían montado.- ¿Y porque no hablabas?

-No iba a dejar que me ganara tan fácil.- dijo con orgullo.- pero al final perdí, además… ¡Los dos son unos escandalosos por eso no me oían!-

-Hum.- dijeron resentidos.

-Ayúdenme de una buena vez.- exigió la pequeña.-

-Pues eh…-

-Es que yo…-

-¡Los Dos!- aclaro la niña al verlos tan decididos, ellos la miraron para luego mirarse.

-Ya que.- soltaron al unisonó con resignación.

Y unos minutos después…

-Así esta mejor.- dijo triunfante la menor de los hermanos, el pijama había sido domado y colocado como debía ser.- Es tan suavecito una ves que te acostumbras.-

-Suavecito mis…-refunfuñaba Takashi.-

-_Mira el lado positivo, ya paso_.- escucho que decía su inner con voz cantarina.

-_Cállate traidor, me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba_.-

-_¿Cómo se supone que iba a dejarte si somos la misma persona?-_ le aclaro a un despistado Takashi que no había pensado en eso.-

-¡Ratas!- dijo golpeándose la frente con una mano.-_Me deje llevar…-_

-Oye Sakumo, pensé que ibas a quedarte en el otro cuarto.- dijo Hanako

-Ha puesto a que el ruido de la tormenta lo asusta.- comento Takashi quien ya iba de salida cuando Sakumo le cerró el paso.

-Dame.- pidió estirando la mano hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué te de que?- estaba confundido.

-Tomaste mi historieta antes de venir, quiero que me lo regreses.- le contesto con calma

-Y a decía yo.- se dijo la menor con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-Pareces sabueso.- entregándole de mala gana el comic que ocultaba.- No eres divertido.-

-Me tiene sin cuidado no divertirte.- contesto Sakumo tomando al primer amor de su vida, saliendo ya de la habitación de Hanako.

-¿No te vas a quedar?- pregunto Takashi viendo como su hermana los seguía.

-No.-

-Tienes que dormirte, ya es tarde.-

-Voy a dormir con ustedes.-

-Claro que no, duerme en tu propia cama.-

-No me voy a quedar sola.-

-Pues a ver como le haces porque no vas a dormir con…-se interrumpió porque choco contra la espalda de Sakumo.- Agh, ¿Por qué te detienes?, ¿Sakumo?- llamo por su nombre pero el gemelo no contestaba se había quedado estático.- Saku…-

-Hay alguien.-dijo en un susurro.- Hay alguien en la casa…-

-0-

En el hospital Sakura se estaba por finalizar la vigilancia de la zona en la que se encontraba, pero desde el incidente del ventanal se sentia inquieta, muy inquieta, anteriormente no quería voltear por la oscuridad del lugar, pero ahora no dejaba de hacerlo, miraba por sobre su hombro como si en cualquier momento se encontrara con alguien, pero eso era ridículo de solo pensarlo, no podía ser ningún paciente, todos ellos tenían como comunicarse con los médicos sin necesidad de salir de sus habitaciones, tampoco podría tratarse de algún colega suyo, todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus respectivas zonas, y ni que decir de la enfermera con la que se topara antes, con el miedo que le tenia a las tormentas, seguirla desde las sombras quedaba fuera de discusión; sin embargo esa sensación era constante.

-_Ya deja de hacer eso, me pones nerviosa_.- ahí iba de nuevo, no podía quitarse la sensación de ser observada.

-_Es que, ¿Qué no lo sientes?-_ pregunto con preocupación.

-_Lo único que siento, es que si sigues haciendo eso vas a terminar por rompernos el cuello_.- contesto inner Sakura haciendo círculos con la cabeza asegurándose que estuviera en su lugar.-

-Pero es que…- trataba de explicarse.-

-_Es solo tu imaginación estimulada por el ambiente de película de terror baja en presupuestos_.-

-_Mira quien dice_.-los relámpagos iluminaban su camino, en la siguiente vuelta podría salir de aquel lugar, solo faltaba por caminar el ultimo pasillo, el mas largo que se extendía como túnel.-_Tu eres la que imagina pacientes psicópatas_.-

-_Por supuesto, mi imaginación es amplia y mi paciencia poca, lo sabes mejor que yo_.- dijo con algo de fastidio al igual que diversión.

-Tienes razón, es solo esta tormenta que me hace ver cosas.- se dijo encontrándole el lado gracioso a todo aquello.-

-_Claro que tengo razón_.- afirmo inflando el pecho.- _Sobre todo cuando esa creatividad es compartida con el conocimiento de Kakashi.-_soltó con voz "inocente".- _De solo recordar… Kami, ¡Que hombre!_-. Recordaba muy feliz haciendo que Sakura se pusiera de un muy intenso color rojo, de esos que dicen: Aquí estoy, mírame.-

-_Deja de decir eso.- _ordeno, siempre era lo mismo, su inner solo pensaba en ese tipo de cosas.-

-_Como quieras, sigue pensando en que alguien nos sigue, pudiendo recordar hechos mas placenteros ¡No! Quieres pensar en otros temas.-_ dijo ofendida por semejante barbaridad que pensaba su otro yo.

Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento de niña berrinchuda que hacia su inner, y tenia que aceptar que hablar con ella resultaba muy relajante.- _Solo te diré que lo ¡UNICO! que admitiré, es que dejo que mi imaginación se salga un poco de control_.- dijo deteniéndose para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.-_Que te quede claro.- _Si, eso era, tan solo su loca imaginación no había mas.-

-Estoy en un Hospital.- comenzó a enumerar.-

_-¿Eh… Sakura?-_

-Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.- el cual esta por terminar.-

_-¿Sakura…?-_

-Un muy buen trabajo.-

-¿_Sakurita…_?-

-No me interrumpas cuando hablo.-

-_P-p-p-pee… r-ro-o-o_.- trataba de hablar inner

-Y sobre todo Nadie mas que yo esta en esta zona.-dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera muy segura de ella.-_Ahora si me puedes decir.-_

_-_mmmi-i—ii-i-r—aaa_.- _dijo con esfuerzo lo que desconcertó a la medico, hace un momento no dejaba de hablar y ahora parecía que le habían sacado el aire de un golpe.-

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-__Qu-ee-mi-ii-r-r-ee-ss__.-_ahora su inner hablaba tartamudeando

_-¿Qué cosa?- en verdad no entendía nada de lo que trataba de decirle.-_

_-__A—ah-ii.__- _inner hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para unir palabras.-

-_Mira ya me cansaron tus juegos no eres uno de los niños así que…_

_-¡QUE MIRES AHÍ ENFRENTEEEEE!- _dijo inner interrumpiéndola de golpe_, _por la brusquedad de sus palabras Sakura apunto con la linterna al final del pasillo. Lo que vio, la dejo helada.

Al otro extremo había una extraña figura, su cuerpo parecía más grande que el de alguien normal, y a juzgar por los movimientos torpes, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento caería. Por ver aquello Sakura dejo caer la linterna, poniendo en alerta al ser que se encontraba delante suyo, quien al parecer no la había notado, porque giro lo que ella consideraba la cabeza.

-_Puedo sugerir que… ¡CORRAS POR NUESTRA VIDA!-_grito escandaliza para que Sakura se moviera.

-¡KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron las dos saliendo de ahí como caballo despotricado alejándose lo mas que pudieran de aquel lugar.-

-0-0-0-

Vilma! ejem que diga ¡Lectores! ¡Ya llegue! Me extrañaron? =n.n=…

Disculpen la demora, me perdí en el sendero de la vida (que vil mentira pero a que suena bonito?) En fin, lo que pasa es que tenia muchas ideas pero no encontraba como diablos unirlas para que se entendiera, también dije que en esta vendría el coco pero si ponía esa parte el capi hubiera quedado demasiado largo así que lo partí en dos! Que practico =ù_U=

Jeje como leyeron en este capi dominaron los inners! Yeah! Que mas, que mas… asi!

Le agradesco a mi cuatacha Aire2409 por echarme la manita, y es que ponerme en el papel de los niños no es problema, de Kakashi ni se diga, PEEEROOOO… tratar de pensar como Sakura me es un quebradero de cabeza, me es difícil pensar y sentir como ella! Todo lo que se me ocurría no cuadraba con su personalidad, parecía que era Kakashi mofándose de ella jeje que cosas =ñ.ñ=

Dudas, preguntas y/o sugerencias con excepción de sus traumas porque no respondo que acaben peor, mándenlos en un review, nos leemos, jane n/.


	6. Chapter 6

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Capitulo Seis**_

-Hay alguien.-dijo en un susurro.- Hay alguien en la casa…-

-¿Al-alguien?... ¿Cómo que hay alguien?- pregunto el mayor.

-Takashi.-pronuncio Hanako aferrándosele a la ropa.

- Vamos Sakumo, no te quedes callado y dinos ¿Quien es?- exigió el gemelo.

-No estoy seguro.-empezó a decir con una voz que a sus hermanos se les antojo de lo más tenebrosa pero sin voltear para mirarlos.-Pero tal vez sea…-

-¿Si?-decían ansiosos sus hermanos, si Sakumo seguía prolongándolo estaban seguros que la sangre se les congelaría en las venas.

-Tal vez sea…-pronuncio dando la vuelta lentamente.- ¡NADA EN ESPECIAL… MUAJAJAJA!-gritó haciendo que su voz sonara retorcida como si de un monstruo se tratara al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos simulando garras.-

- En fin, error mío.-dijo arqueando sus ojos a modo de sonrisa volviendo a su tono de voz acostumbrado.- Vayamos a dormir- les dijo pero alzó una ceja extrañado al notar a los otros dos quienes ante semejante susto se habían quedado de piedra con los ojos en blanco y abiertos a mas no poder-¿Hum?- paso una mano por sus rostros para ver si reaccionaban, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que las dos estatuas se fueran de espalda.- ¿Y ahora?-

Unos quince minutos después Takashi comenzó a despertar; abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de aclarar su vista y enfocar lo que parecía ser el techo, no lo sabia, estaba muy oscuro para definirlo, a pesar de eso podría jurar que era el de su habitación, desde donde recordaba se suponía que estaba en la habitación de su hermana ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza y la espalda?

-Hum vaya, hasta que vuelves a la vida.- escucho que le decían, giro el rostro hacia donde creía que le hablaban, y ahí en la cama de arriba de la litera, estaba acostado, muy quitado de la pena Sakumo leyendo su historieta ayudado por la linterna.- ¿El bello durmiente tuvo una buena siesta?- Takashi se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos cuando su hermano le apunto directamente a la cara.

-Quita eso de mi.- dijo gruñón sentándose, ahora sabia porque le dolía la espalda, estaba tirado en el suelo desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Hum porque ahí te deje.- contesto el menor.

-¿Y porque me dejaste tirado en el suelo?- volvió a preguntar mas irritado.

-Porque en la cama esta Hanako.- decía fastidiado de dar explicaciones.

-¿Y porque esta allí?- gruño

-Hum que preguntón eres.- suspiro.- pensé que no querías compartir la cama con ella, además no iba a cargarte.-

-¿ME TRAJISTE ARRASTRANDO? Miserable.- escupió entre dientes, eso explicaba todo.

-No es mi culpa que te desmayaras y aplastaras a Hanako.- contesto risueño.

_-¿Aplaste a Hanako?-_

_-__ ¡Y nos lo perdimos! A buena hora se te ocurre desmayarte como damisela.-_

-¡No la habría aplastado si no te hubiera dado por jugar y querer provocarnos un infarto!- le reclamo ignorando a su inner y el que le dijera damisela.- Y para tu información no me desmaye, quede inconsciente.- claro, sonaba mucho mejor de esa manera, mas rudo a su parecer.

-Hum...- se limito a decir como si su hermano no supiera que por dentro se estaba riendo de él.

-¡YA DEJA DE APUNTARME CON LA LINTERNA!- el pobre ya parecía ciervo deslumbrado en plena carretera por los autos.-

-Delicado.-

-Animal.-

-Señorita.-

-¡Poni!-

-¿Poni? ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?-

-Ninguno burro, Hanako ya esta despertando.- contesto Sakumo bajando de la cama.

-Pues ya era hora, ni que hubiera sido para tanto.- dijo Takashi poniéndose de pie pero se vio interrumpido cuando escucho el crujir de su espalda.- creo que me rompí algo…-se quejo llevando sus manos a la parte afectada.- y a nadie le importa…- finalizo dándose cuenta que Sakumo ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

-¿Estas bien Hanako?-

-¡Una manita!- pedía Takashi tratando de llamar la atención y enderezarse, caminaba como mujer a punto de dar a luz.

-Si, y estaba soñando que mi papi me compraba un poni.- menciono juntando sus manitas emocionada ante la idea de que _Papi Kakashi _ accediera a comprarle uno.- Cuando regrese le preguntare si puede llevarme a comprarlo, ¿Sakumo?.-

-¿Hum?

-¿No se supone que estábamos en mi habitación?-

-Ah…eso…pues….- sabia que la pequeña, por mas dulce que pareciera tenia un carácter igual de enérgico que su madre y decirle que la había cargado como costal de papas quedaba fuera de discusión -Te quedaste dormida jeje.- así que lo mas seguro de momento seria decirle la verdad…a medias.

-Oh ya veo.- dijo no muy convencida, Sakumo hablaba entrecortado lo que resultaba sospechoso iba a replicar cuando el sonido de un crack la distrajo.

-Hum deja de jugar , ya es algo tarde para eso.- hablo el gemelo menor apuntando a su hermano quien estaba de nueva cuenta tirado en el suelo cerca de la ventana.-

-_Jodida pelota, pero que alivio_.-se dijo sonriendo con una lagrima amenazando por salir de su ojo. Y es que en su andar a oscuras por la habitación no se dio cuenta de la pelota (con la que anteriormente Sakumo lo había golpeado en la frente) estaba tirada en su camino, lo que provoco que la pisara, perdiera el equilibrio y de una marometa se fuera a estampar contra la pared de la ventana, quedando tumbado boca arriba con medio cuerpo recargado en la pared y la otra mitad en el suelo.

-¿A que juegas Takashi?-le pregunto su hermana una vez que llego hasta él.-

-¿Te parece que estoy jugando?- le devolvió indignado, levantándose con cuidado para no volver a lastimarse.-

-Es que te veías muy divertido.- dijo con sinceridad la pequeña

-Claro deberías intentarlo, es de lo mas "divertido" o mejor aun.- hablo entusiasmado.- deja quien sea yo el que te quiebre un hueso.- borrando todo rastro de la falsa alegría.

-Eres un grosero.- recrimino haciendo un puchero.

-Y tú estas loca.- contesto, entre hermanos una de las reglas mas importantes es nunca quedarse callado.

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás, lero, lero.-

-¡Enana!-

-¡Hatake!-

-¿Escucharon eso?-

-¿Escuchar qué, hombre?- dijo fastidiado el mayor.- Si vas a interrumpirnos trata con algo mas creativo.

-Es solo la lluvia Sakumo.-

-No me refiero a eso sino a…-

-Oh no, no volveré a caer en eso Pablo.- señalo acusándolo Takashi.

-¿Hum…Pablo? ¿Quién es Pablo?- dijo desentendido.

-No te hagas, mamá nos conto la historia de Pablo que se la pasaba gritando monos, lo que era mentira.- dijo con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Monos?- pregunto Hanako parpadeando varias veces sin entender, imaginándose a un tal Pablo gritando monos por toda la aldea.-

-¡ja! Te gane hermano, el que calla otorga.-

Si Sakumo no había dicho nada era porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de encontrar una buena, que digo buena, ya se conformaba con cualquier excusa para justificar las tonterías que decía su gemelo.

-Quizá de bebé papá lo soltó y se golpeo la cabeza.- dijo en un murmullo mirando a su hermano tratando de calmar el tic que le había dado en un ojo.-Ah…-suspiro.

-No recuerdo ese cuento.-

-Es porque mamá nos lo conto cuando tu eras muy pequeña.- explico Takashi.-

-Takashi para empezar no eran monos lo que gritaba era ¡LOBO! Y no se llamaba Pablo sino ¡PEDRO!- dijo sacando amablemente del error a su mayor.- Además no mentí.

-Si como no, como si fuera a…-

-Ssshh….-dijo Sakumo llevándose un dedo a los labios.- Ese ruido de nuevo.-

-Oye, no me digas ssshh.-

-Sssh…-volvieron a callarlo.- No me dejas escuchar.-

-Que no me…-esta ves Hanako le cubrió la boca.-¡hmm hkmm hjmpf!

-Yo también lo escuche Sakumo, ¿De donde viene?-

-¡¿Hjmm?-

-Puede que venga de…-cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y saber de donde provenía el ruido semejante al que haría una persona al forcejear con algo.- La ventana.- se apresuro abrir un poco las cortinas para asomarse. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo lo que empañaba el cristal dificultándole la visibilidad, Hanako soltó a Takashi para mirar también.

-No veo nada, tal ves escuchaste las ramas de los arboles.- dijo Hanako esforzándose por encontrar algo fuera de lo común. Sakumo negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro que ese ruido no era provocado por la tormenta.

-Hum… debe de estar ahí.-

-A un lado hermanito, deja que mi súper vista haga el trabajo.- dijo Takashi haciéndose espacio entre sus hermanos para mirar, de entre los tres era el que poseía la vista mas aguda.

-Con la lluvia no puedo ver mucho ¿Y si el ruido viene de otro lado?-

-No Hanako, viene de afuera.- contesto aunque por dentro comenzaba a dudar ¿Seria otro error? Él nunca se equivocaba en cuanto a rastreo se refería.

-¿Tu ves algo Takashi?-giro su rostro para mirar al otro gemelo, pero este no le presto atención, ni siquiera volteo a mirarla, como estaban tan cerca, Hanako podía sentir la respiración irregular de su hermano, podía sentir que temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué tienes Takashi?- le pregunto preocupada.- ¿Te volviste a lastimar?

-M-mi-ren ahí.- les señalo. L a ventana de su habitación daba hacia uno de los jardines traseros que la casa tenia, en el había corredores que trazaban los limites de la construcción tanto de la casa como del dōjō, y precisamente en la entrada de este, parecía haber una persona tratando de abrir el lugar.

-Es-ss-ese de ahí es…-tartamudeaba Takashi.-

¡EL COCO!-por fin gritó coreado por su hermana.

_-¡ESTOY MUY JOVEN Y SIN NOVIA PARA QUE ME COMAN!- _ y terciados pos inner Takashi.

-Vaya, no podrás ver una pequeña pelota pero si a una persona en una noche tormentosa.- hablo Sakumo divertido ante la ironía.- Bien hecho hermanote.

-¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?- prácticamente Takashi se había abalanzado sobre su hermano ante las palabras dichas.- ¡¿El coco trata de entrar a la casa y tu sales con eso?- decía alterado el mayor agitando al menor como maraca.

_-¡__Olvida al coco! ¡La copia barata vio que casi nos matamos y no nos ayudó! _

-Hum que histérico.- respondió zafándose del agarre.- No hay de que preocuparse, si el que esta ahí es en verdad el coco no puede entrar ni siquiera al dōjō y aunque entrase ¿Que ganaría con eso? No estamos ahí-

-¡Eso no importa! Se dará cuenta de eso y vendrá a la casa.-

-¿Hermanos?-llamaba la menor.

-¡No podrá entrar, todo esta cerrado!-

-¡Oigan!-

-¿Y como sabes eso?- seguía alegando el mayor.

-¡Háganme caso!- exigía pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos.

-¡Porque esta lloviendo!-

-¿Y que?-

-Nadie deja las puertas ni las ventanas abiertas durante una tormenta.- contesto muy lógico.

-Hum no pensé en eso.- se dijo el gemelo rascándose la barbilla.

-¡QUE ME PONGAN ATENCION!-grito enérgica cansada de ser ignorada lo que provoco que sus hermanos se respingaran.- Parecen señoras en mercado.- ante esas palabras los gemelo se alzaron de hombros ofendidos ante la comparación no sin antes cruzar una mirada cómplice.

-Tan pequeña…- dijo uno.

-Y tan amargada.- completo el otro.

-Necesita novio.-

-Hum…eso creo.-

-Pero pobre del chico.-

-Tener que aguantarle ese carácter…-

-¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ!- los calló.- Para empezar no estoy amargada, ustedes me desesperan. Segundo, les quería avisar que quien estaba en el dōjō se acaba de ir y tercero…-

-¡¿QUE COSA?- exclamaron asustados pegándose al cristal de la ventana como si fueran moscas para confirmar las palabras de Hanako.-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes Hanako?- interrogo Sakumo.

-¡Eso trataba de decirles pero no me ignoraron y molestaron! ¡Montoneros!- les dijo.

-Bueno, bueno, como dijiste hermano, todo esta cerrado y no podrá entrar ¿Verdad?- dijo Takashi sudando un poco por el nerviosismo.

- Yo te contesto.- dijo la niña.- Papá.-

Con esa simple palabra basto para que Sakumo palideciera y un calosfrió le recorriera el cuerpo.

-¿Él que tiene que ver con…?- quiso decir Takashi pero lo interrumpió el hermano menor.

-Papá paso toda la tarde en la sala.- decía poniéndose pálido.-Y hace unas horas que salió de la casa…-

-Lo que significa que…- menciono el primero entendiendo lo que eso implicaba.-

-Lo que significa que es muy posible que las ventanas estén abiertas y la puerta no tenga el seguro puesto.- completo la pequeña.- Si nos come el coco, espero que me deje ver como los devora a ustedes primero ¡BAKAS!-

No hay que mencionar que de haber sido posible, Hanako hubiera visto como las almas de sus hermanos abandonaban sus cuerpos.

-_Mother of __God__…_- dijo inner Takashi (o.o) para desmayarse por segunda ocasión.

-0-

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Sakura ya había impuesto un nuevo record, la máxima velocidad y el mínimo tiempo a la que una persona podía desplazarse de un lado a otro utilizando solamente la potencia de sus piernas, sin ningún jutsu o chakra de por medio.

-_¡¿QUE ERA ESA COSA DE ALLA ATRÁS?- _ pregunto inner Sakura escandalizada.

-¡_NO SE Y NO VOY A REGRESAR PARA AVERIGUARLO!- _contesto Sakura igual de alterada que su contra parte deteniéndose un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-_Me alegro porque de lo contrario habrías ido sola.- _

-_Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo_.- le dijo recargándose en la pared.

_-Una de las dos tiene que pensar con cordura._- a lo que Sakura rodo los ojos.-

- Ahora que me doy cuenta perdimos la linterna.-

-_Creo que nos perdonaran el haberla perdido, considero nuestras vidas mas importantes _- hablo con ironía.- _tenemos cuatro hijos que dependen de nosotras_.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo con algo de humor ya que de sus hijos, Kakashi podía considerarse muchas veces como uno mas.- _Bueno, en todo caso no nos siguió sea lo que fuere eso de allá_.-

- _Salgamos de aquí, no se tu, pero estar en medio de la oscuridad con eso rondando por aquí me pone un poquitín ansiosa.-_

_-¿Tenias que decirlo de ese modo? Ni cuenta me había dado que estábamos corriendo en la oscuridad…y que seguimos en ella…-_hablo sintiendo calosfríos al mirar a su alrededor.

_-¡Ups! Jeje lo siento no pienso con claridad.- _ se disculpo mas por miedo de sus propias palabras que por Sakura.

-Ok vayamos a…- estaba por decir cuando escucho su nombre, lo que disparo la alerta en ambas.

_-¿Quién dijo eso?-_ pregunto inner no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Sakura…-

-Qui-ii-za… un compañero.- Quería creer.

-Sakura…- volvieron a escuchar.

_-¿Diosito eres tu?_- decía su inner a punto de echarse a llorar como bebé.

_-¿Que tonterías dices? ¿Si fuera Diosito crees que nos hablaría con esa voz?- _

_-¡__ Pues no se, que no ves que tengo una crisis de pánico!- _ le aclaro a la desconsiderada.

-Tal ves sea un paciente…- se dijo esperanzada.

-¿_Si es un paciente porque demonios se salió de su cuarto?, que no ve voy a necesitar un pañal si sigue así_.-

-Sakura…- la voz se hacia mas insistente y a no ser que su miedo les hiciera mas susceptibles, la voz también se escuchaba mas cercana.

-_Ok ya lo consiguió, necesito cambiarme…-_ dijo con resignación y un creciente miedo inner.- _¡¿A DONDE VAS?-_ cuestiono ya que Sakura al parecer avanzaba buscando al dueño de tal voz.

-Hay que estar seguras que en verdad no es un paciente u algún otro medico buscándonos.-

_-¿¡PERDISTE LA RAZON!-_ dijo su otro yo, tratando por los medios que le eran posibles detener el andar de la otra; sin embargo sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. La medico llego al final de ese corredor, se detuvo, se armo de valor y asomo la cabeza para mirar hacia el otro lado preparándose para encontrarse con alguien, en cambio soltó un suspiro de puro alivio al ver vacio el siguiente pasillo.

-Menos mal…- sonrió para si.

-Sakura.- En toda su vida, jamás había odiado tanto el sonido de su nombre. El miedo en su estado mas puro hizo mella en ella, aquel que la llamaba con tanta insistencia se encontraba detrás suyo, podía sentir que su corazón le latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento o en caso contrario, se detendría hasta provocarle un infarto. Como pudo giro lentamente su cabeza y miro por sobre su hombro, topándose con una mirada que a la luz de los relámpagos resulto de lo mas escalofriante.

-Sakura.- quien estaba detrás volvió a llamarla estirando su brazo para tomarla, mas sin en cambio esa palabra fue tomada con el disparo que se da en las carreras para advertir a los participantes que la competencia comenzaba. Al siguiente relámpago que tardo unos segundos en llegar la kunoichi ya se encontraba lejos de su visibilidad.

-¿Habrá sido algo que dije?-

-0-

-¡¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos?- repetía una y otra ves Takashi sujetándose la cabeza yendo de acá para allá.

-Vas a hacer un surco hermano.- dijo Hanako.- Y me pones mas nerviosa.-

-Cálmate Takashi.- ordenó Sakumo.

-Si claro me voy a sentar aquí a esperar… ¡QUE VENGA EL COCO Y ME COMA!- respondió rayando en la histeria.- ¡No me puedo quedar quieto!-

-No ayudas en nada.- dijo notando como Hanako poco a poco era contagiada del miedo del mayor.

-¡¿Cuándo dije que esto ayudaría?- le dijo en el mismo tono de voz alterado y cambiándolo rápidamente al sentir un golpe en la cabeza que su gemelo le había dado.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Estas histérico, era necesario.- dijo alzándose de hombros.- El coco todavía no ha entrado, lo único que tenemos que hacer es bajar y cerrar todo.

-¿No hay otra forma Sakumo?- pregunto la pequeña asustada pero mas controlada que Takashi.

-No si queremos dejarlo afuera.- le explico.

-¿Y quién de los tres bajara?-

-Pues supongo que tú, después de todo eres el mayor.- contesto como si nada.

-¡¿Qué? Eso es injusto, no se vale.- objeto Takashi

-A mi me parece bien.- se unió la pequeña aliviada que a Sakumo no se le haya ocurrido mandarla a ella.

-Tú no opines que en todo caso deberías de ir tú.-

-Yo soy la más pequeña.- reclamo.

-Por eso mismo, serás una buena botana para el coco, mientras nosotros salvamos nuestras vidas.- le dijo formándose una clara imagen en la mente de Hanako estando en una olla con el coco a un lado sazonándola.

-¡Yo no pienso ir! ¡Eres el mayor, ve tú! Si el coco te come ya no tendrá hambre para comernos a nosotros dos.- respondió con insistencia imaginándose al coco con una gran barrida muy satisfecho de haberse comido al gemelo.

-¡No voy a ir!- grito él.

-¡Yo menos!- le devolvió ella.

-Iré yo.- dijo Sakumo siendo observado por los otros dos.- Quédense aquí y no salgan.-tomando la linterna que estaba en la cama se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir les dedico una última mirada.- Aunque si fuéramos los tres, dejaríamos cerrado todo en menos tiempo…-hizo una pausa.- Bien espero que con sus gritos no atrajeran al coco y este no esté pensando en entrar por la ventana de aquí.- dijo muy tranquilito.- Nos vemos…espero.- y salió cerrando la puerta dejando a sus hermanos a oscuras.

-¡Voy contigo Sakumo!- se apresuro a decir Takashi.

-¡Las niñas primero!- dijo Hanako ganándole el paso al otro pobre.

No dieron más de tres pasos fuera del cuarto cuando se toparon con Sakumo que los estaba esperando.

-¡Ah! con que si vinieron ¿eh?- les dijo fingiendo sorpresa, sus hermanos lo atravesaron con la mirada, cosa que no afecto al pequeño, sino todo lo contrario.

Los tres niños caminaban silenciosos, Sakumo fue el primero en llegar a las escaleras seguido muy de cerca por sus hermanos, al querer bajar al mismo tiempo, su peso hizo que el escalón crujiera, obligándolos a volver a subir.

-Tendremos que bajar uno por uno.- susurro Takashi tomando la delantera bajando con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakumo igualando el volumen de voz del mayor.

Cuando ambos hermanos estaban por descender los últimos escalones, una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado, sumado al ruido que hacia "eso" al descender, los dejo congelados en sus sitios.

-¡Hanako!- dijeron al unisonó en tono acusador pero sin llegar a levantar la voz.

-¡Dijimos sin hacer ruido!- reclamo el mayor de los tres.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo susurrando la pequeña.-No hice mucho ruido.

-Deslizarse por el barandal y murmurar "wii", no es precisamente estar callado.- dijo el segundo.

¿A no?- pregunto con inocencia

-No.- dijeron firmes los gemelos.

-Oh.- pronuncio, los otros se golpearon la frente con la mano.

-Vayamos a cerrar las ventanas.- propuso Sakumo.

Cada uno se dirigió a una ventana para confirmar que efectivamente estaban a medio abrir.

Hanako fue a cerrar la ventana que se encontraba a un lado del sofá. Tuvo que subirse a uno de los brazos del mueble para poder alcanzar a cerrarla por completo.

-Listo.- se dijo cuando su trabajo estaba hecho.- ¿Qué sigue Sakumo?- dijo pasando de un pequeño brinco al siguiente sillón.

-Hum solo falta esperar que Takashi termine.- contesto cerrando la ventana que le correspondía.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sentándose.- ¿Hum? ¿Esto es…?-

-AAgg.- dijo de pronto Takashi asustando a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te paso?- le dijo Sakumo apuntándole con la linterna.

-¡Pise un charco! Ya me moje mi patita.- respondió agitando su pie intentando secarlo.

-Deja de jugar, cierra la ventana y la puerta.- dijo el segundo gemelo al que como a Hanako le resbalaba una gotita en la nuca.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, como yo soy el que tiene que ir.- hablo entre dientes, no quedándole otra mas que obedecer. Iba a cerrar la ventana cuando miro el suelo por precaución no queriendo volver a pisar otro charco de agua fría.

-Apúrate Takashi.- le hablo su hermana impacientándose.

-Hum ya voy, no me grites.- estiro su mano para cerrarla sin embargo, al parecer la ventana estaba un poco atascada.

_-¿Por qué siempre nos toca lo mas difícil?-_ hablo su inner poniéndose rojo debido al esfuerzo.

-_Deja de quejarte y ayúdame.-_ pidió luchando por cerrarla.- No se puede.- dijo sudando, había puesto todo su peso pero ni con eso pudo mover el seguro de la ventana.

-Vamos Takashi no te rindas.- apoyaba la Hatake.

-¿Quién se esta rindiendo?- se quejo volteando para ver a sus hermanos que ya estaban por subir la escalera, en eso estaba cuando sintió que una sombra pasaba cerca de la ventana, provocando que se alejara unos pasos de ella.-_Hay mamá.-_ dijo inner.

-Ya ciérrala.- hablo el mayor.- No he escuchado ningún ruido puede que el coco se haya ido, pero si dejas abierto, mamá se enojara mucho si encuentra todo mojado.

-¿Ah si? Pues si el coco ya se fue.- dijo Takashi avanzando a la entrada principal.- ¿Entonces quien es este?- pregunto abriendo por un momento la puerta dejándoles ver a sus hermanos que ahí en el pórtico estaba una persona.

Ni tiempo le dio al que estaba afuera para reaccionar cuando Takashi le cerro la puerta en la cara, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo junto con sus hermanos al piso superior, teniendo como objetivo el refugio que todo niño busca para esconderse… la recamara de mamá y papá, mas especifico para esconderse debajo de la cama de mamá y papá.

-¡ES LA ULTIMA VES QUE TE HAGO CASO PACO!-

-¡QUE SE LLAMABA PEDRO!

-0-0-0-

¡Que onda gente! Sempai no andaba muerta…ni de parranda, bueno habría sido que si =ú.u= lo único en lo que andaba era con asuntos de la escuela y con huelga de musas, porque no tenia idea de cómo continuar jaja =ñ.n= divertido a que si? =n.n= no se enojen, o bueno enójese aquel que nunca de los nunca jamases se ha retrasado con un fic =-.-= quien dijo yo? =Ù_u= eso pensé muajajaja

Otra cosa mariposa, puede que el siguiente capi sea el ultimo, fiu! Si que la hice larga con este fic, originalmente solo iba a quedar como one-shot y miren! Ya van 6 capis =n.n=

Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias y/o traumas mándenlos en un review, nos leemos, jane n/.


	7. Chapter 7

(Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto)

Narración y Dialogo.-

_Pensamientos._-

_Inner hablando.-_

_**Capitulo Siete**_

-Ahora si ya valimos, nos va a encontrar, y nos va a comer de uno en uno.- decía Takashi resignado a morir a manos del coco.- Hasta va a chupar nuestros huesitos de lo sabroso que estamos… ¡o por lo menos los míos!-

-Takashi no debes de…- intento decir Sakumo.

-No vamos a llegar a adultos, Ni siquiera a nuestra adolescencia…¡Ni a hacer el examen de Iruka-sensei!...aunque pensándolo mejor… ser comido tiene sus ventajas.- seguía el mayor con su discurso hasta que un golpe de Sakumo en la nuca lo hizo callar.

-Tu si que sabes controlarte hermano "mayor".- dijo muy irónico.

-¡Es que no he estudiado!-

-No hablaba del tonto examen, y además… debiste de ponerte a estudiar desde hace varios días.- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Un fin de semana no es suficiente para memorizar todo lo que nos da en clase! El sensei piensa que por ser hijos de papá tenemos un sharingan como el de él para aprender todo de volada y a la primerita.-

-¡Nos avisaron de ese examen desde hace un mes!-

-¡Pues a mi no me dijeron nada! Si no fuera porque le pedí prestada su libreta a Haku…¡Yo ni en cuenta!- Entiéndase que "prestada" significa tomada sin avisar por un ratito para la comparación de respuestas de la tarea dejada. (n/a: por cierto Haku es hija de Naruto, un Hatake copiando tarea a un Uzumaki… vaya ironía…)

-¡Tramposote!- dijo Hanako quien había estado al pendiente de la discusión de los gemelos.- Robaste su libreta.-

-¡No fui el único! digo No la robe.- dijo dándose aires de indignación.- Se la devolví antes de que acabaran las clases…- susurró mas para si que para sus hermanos.

-¡Eso es robar!

-¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Vamos a morir! Y quiero morir en paz y no con tus acusaciones sin fundamentos.-

-Dramático- impulsivo, ¡miedoso!- remato su hermano.

-¡Ah! Claro, por eso tú también estas escondido aquí con nosotros, porque eres requetevaliente.- contesto girando los ojos con fastidio pero un nuevo golpe provocó que estrellara la cara contra el suelo.

-Eres muy escandaloso.-

-¡¿Como me voy a calmar cuando un loco con morral esta en la casa?-

-Ni siquiera sabemos si en realidad es el coco.-

-Pues no pienso ir a confirmarlo.-

-¿Qué, vas a quedarte a vivir aquí debajo el resto de tus días?-

-¡Puedo intentarlo!- Antes de que Sakumo dijera nada el ruido proveniente del piso inferior causo que los tres hermanos se estremecieran.

-Ya esta en la casa.- dijo Hanako.- y creo que esta en la sala.-

-Y al parecer nos acaba de dejar sin un florero- contribuyo el segundo gemelo.

-Nos van a regañar por su culpa, ojala no sea el favorito de mamá.- decía un poco preocupada la menor.

-Olviden el florero, que hacemos si…- el rechinido de los escalones los hizo callar.-… llega a subir...- termino diciendo Takashi a media voz.

-Quiero irme con mi mamá.- dijo Hanako sollozando.

-Todos queremos irnos con mamá, ¿Dónde esta papá cuando se le necesita?- replicaba y suplicaba Takashi.-

-Por primera ves… estoy de acuerdo contigo Takashi.- dijo Sakumo dándole la razón.

El corazón de los tres pequeños latía a toda prisa, quien estuviera en la sala, ahora se encontraba en el corredor, lo único que tenían a su favor es que antes de meterse a su refugio, habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación, solo les quedaba esperar que el coco pasara de largo y no le diera por entrar.

Como estaban acostados estilo pecho tierra, y ayudados por los relámpagos, podían ver la sombra que se proyectaba por debajo del marco de la puerta, de pronto, la perilla de la puerta fue girada, los niños sintieron que el alma se les iba de sus pequeños cuerpos, cuando pensaban que era su fin, algo mas debió de distraer al coco porque la puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Permanecieron unos momento sin moverse, no fuera a hacer que el mas mínimo movimiento hiciera ruido que alertara al coco de su presencia. Cuando creyeron estar a salvo dejaron salir el aire que inconscientemente habían retenido.

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó Hanako asomando sus ojos de entre sus manos que cubrían su cara.

-Eso parece.- contestaron los gemelos.

-yyy… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Sugiero que nos quedemos aquí hasta que papá llegue, vuelva la luz o se aburra el coco y se vaya a su casa.- cabe decir que sus esperanzas estaban puestas en las ultimas dos opciones.

-¿Se vaya a su casa?- pregunto un escéptico Sakumo.

-¡Eso dije!- habló encogiéndose de hombros al recordar que no debía gritar.- Ya es muy noche y a lo mejor lo regañan por no estar en su casa.-

-Hum eso es tan probable.- dijo Sakumo suspirando apoyando su cara en una de sus manos

-Takashi, ¿Y si lo acusamos con su mamá?- pregunto inocentemente Hanko.

-Buena idea.- respondió, obligando a Sakumo a golpear su frente con su mano.- ¿A donde vas?

- A buscar a su mamá.- respondió mientras se arrastraba para salir de la cama.- Tenemos que sacar al coco de la casa.-

-Seguro como eso es taaaaaaan fácil.- dijo Takashi saliendo junto con Hanako de la cama.

-No dije que fuera fácil, pero me da más miedo quedarme aquí en la oscuridad cuando ese loco anda suelto por la casa.- les dijo cuando los tuvo en frente.

-Eso tiene algo de lógica.- apoyo su hermano.- Además, que somos ¿Shinobis valientes o niñitas asustadas?-

-¡Oye!- reclamo la pequeña.- ¡Ya te escuche!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- le contestó con un ademan de mano para restarle importancia al asunto.-

-Entonces andando.-

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo el mayor poniendo un pie en la puerta evitando que Sakumo la abriera.- No tenemos ningún arma, ¿con que vamos a pelear?-

-Hum…- emitió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para pensar.-…Abra que improvisar- dijo al fin como si nada, otro poco y sus hermanos azotan en el suelo.- No es mi culpa que mamá nos haya quitado todas nuestras armas.- La verdad es que si había sido su culpa, pero esa es otra historia, solo les diré que la relación con sus vecinos y con los gatos de sus vecinos nunca fue la misma.

- Pues ya que.- dijeron resignados.-

-¿Entonces que hacemos primero?- pregunto la niña.

-Hum hay que atacarlo nosotros, no se esperara algo así, lo atraparemos con la guardia baja.- explico el segundo gemelo.

-¡Uh! eso suena de lo mas perverso, me agrada.- dijo risueño el mayor de los tres.

Para no ser tomados por sorpresa Takashi fue el primero en asomarse por la puerta, la abrieron solo lo necesario para que el gemelo mayor echara un vistazo de la posible localización del coco. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la negrura del corredor, pero ahí estaba, la figura de un hombre alto caminaba al otro lado del pasillo con rumbo a las escaleras. Takashi cerró la puerta lentamente para no provocar que la puerta hiciera ruido.

-Creo que iba saliendo de nuestro cuarto.- habló una ves dentro de la habitación.- Se los dije, nos esta buscando.-

_-Mientras no se haya atrevido a tocar mis historietas no me importa_.- pensó Sakumo algo intranquilo ante la idea.-No te acobardes.

-¿Y que tal que sea mas peligroso de lo que pensamos?- cuestiono Hanako sintiendo escalofríos.

-Hum… habrá que seguirlo.-Salió de la habitación de sus padres con rapidez y sigilo. Llego hasta donde la pared del corredor terminaba para darle paso a las escaleras. Desde ahí veía al coco terminar de descender el primer tramo de escalones. Quiso acercarse un poco mas pero fue empujado por sus hermanos que venían tras él, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y habrían sido descubiertos por el coco, de no haber sido porque en el ultimo momento Takashi lo había jalado hacia ellos.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- murmuro aun sosteniendo a su hermano.

-Emm ¿Takashi?- llamo su hermana murmurando igual.- Creo que no puede respirar.- apunto a su segundo hermano.

-¿En serio? Oh si, discúlpame Sakumo-chan.- dijo sonriendo malicioso soltando al pequeño.

-A ver si aprenden a frenar.- acuso tosiendo un poco.- ¡Y no me digas así! – a lo que su hermano se limito por alzarse de hombros, cuando se disponía a contestarle de una manera mas "convincente" el gritillo que escucharon muy al estilo de Goofy los obligo a voltear con dirección a las escaleras. Se asomaron por el barandal y ahí estaba, tirado en los últimos escalones, el temible coco.

-Hum… pues si que es un peligro.- dijo sarcástico Sakumo

-Jaja encontró el escalón que papá no ha arreglado.-apoyo Takashi con la burla. De las ventajas que se tienen cuando a Kakashi le da por no cumplir con sus obligaciones.

-Aprovechemos que tenemos despejada la planta alta y busquemos algo que nos sirva en su contra.-

-Viendo que casi se mata él solo, no creo que sea tan difícil.-

-No hay que subestimar al enemigo.- hablo Hanako con sabiduría.- Deberías saberlo… eso viene en tu examen Takashi.-

-¡¿Y tu como sabes eso enana?-

-Pues porque vi tú libreta.- contesto con obviedad.

-¡Hermana metiche…!

-Dejen eso para después, primero sacamos al coco y luego humillados a Takashi con el examen.

-¡Hey!- se quejo el aludido.

-Como digas Sakumo.-

-0-

-Veamos que tenemos por aquí.- se decía Takashi caminando hacia el baúl donde guardaban sus juguetes. Los hermanos se habían separado y buscaban en habitaciones diferentes cualquier cosa que les fuera de ayuda - Hum seria mas fácil si tuviera la linterna, que por cierto, no se donde quedo.-

-_Tengo una buena teoría sobre eso.-_ Hablo su inner por primera ves desde hacia un buen rato.- _Hay una alta posibilidad de que la linterna sea el rehén del coco, que malvado de su parte, ¡Nos quiere dejar sin una fuente de luz para así poder atacarnos en la oscuridad!-_

-Esto no sirve, esto es un peluche, ¿Esto? Bueno, no se que sea pero no creo que sirva.- Takashi seguía en lo suyo sin prestarle atención a su otro yo y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡_Óyeme tú, no me dejes hablando solo, que van a creer que estoy loco!-_

_-Nadie más que yo puede oírte, en todo caso ya creen que estoy loco.-_

-¿_Y porque te sientes un bicho raro, también debo se serlo yo?-_

_-Hum bicho raro tu abuela.-_

_-¡Hey! Recuerda que es la misma que la tuya.-_

_-¡Ya deja de quejarte y ayúdame a encontrar algo que se parezca a un arma!-_

_-¡¿Qué tal si te llevas algunos de los libros de Sakumo, esos que son enormes?-_

_-¿Y que voy a hacer con ellos? ¿Arrojárselos en su cabezota?-_

_-__Pensaba más bien que le leyeras y lo mataras de aburrimiento… No se como nuestro hermano lee esas cosas tan molestas.-_

_-Queremos sacar al coco dignamente de la casa, no ser inhumanos con él.- _

_-Fue una sugerencia.-_

_-Una mala, ¿Qué tal si los que morimos somos nosotros antes que el coco?-_ Se nota como quieren y respetan a su gemelo ¿verdad?

_-__Hum… lleva la ropa sucia, podría ser una bomba, ¡una grade y apestosa!-_

-¡Me has dado una buena ideal!- dijo emocionado caminando (como pudo sin accidentarse en el camino) al armario de donde saco una caja, en la cual había algunas esferas parecidas a las bombas de humo que usaban en sus entrenamientos.- Se me había olvidado que las tenia.-

-_No me digas que esas son…-_ cuestiono inner Takashi.

-Jaja si que lo son.- respondió tomando algunas de las esferas.- Con estas pequeñas le daremos mas de una sorpresita al coco.-

_-Diría que no solo al coco, es un plan sucio- _ dijo frotándose las manos cual científico loco.

-_Me agrada como piensas.-_ iba dispuesto a salir cuando… ¡ZAS!...

_-Que lastima que no piense lo mismo de tu forma de caminar.-_

_-Cállate…- _ respondió.

-0-

-Vamos Hanako, puedes hacerlo, tus hermanos están a unos pasos de aquí y el coco esta mucho mas lejos, no hay porque temer…- trataba de darse confianza, caminaba despacito por su habitación para evitar accidentarse.- Ahh… desearía que papá regresara.- dijo temblando al sentir el retumbar de los truenos. - O por lo menos la luz, me voy a caer como Takashi.- En la otra habitación el aludido trataba de retener un estornudo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, debo poner esto en un lugar seguro.- se dijo sacando de entre su ropa un peculiar objeto.- No lo puedo dejar aquí, le puede pasar algo malo.- dijo tratando de encontrar la solución a su pequeño dilema.- ¡Lo tengo!- avanzo hasta la cama, donde debajo de ella saco una mochilita y metiendo dentro el objeto.- Así estarás a salvo.- se coloco la mochila y salió presurosa de la habitación.-_Esto es mas importante que buscar armas.-_

-0-

_-jajaja ¿Sabes? Cuando quieres resultas entretenido.- _ hablaba burlándose todavía inner de su otro yo, cuando este ya estaba en el pasillo.-

-Ja, ja, ja, que simpático…-reprocho arrastrando cada letra.- ¿Hum? Terminaste mas pronto de lo que pensé.- dijo al ver a su hermana llegar junto a él.-

-Yo te digo lo mismo.- contesto entrecerrando los ojos.-

-Como digas enana.-

-¡No estoy enana! Lo que pasa es que todavía no acabo de crecer.- se defendió haciendo un puchero.

-Si, si…- le dio la espalda caminando a las escaleras.-

-¡Takashi!- emitió dispuesta a alcanzarlo.

-¿Pueden hablar mas fuerte? Los vecinos no los escuchan bien.-

-¡Sakum…! ¡¿mmm?-

-Silencio hermanitos.- dijo Sakumo cubriéndoles la boca para evitar que siguieran en su escándalo.-

-¿De donde saliste?- pregunto Takashi quitándose de un manotazo a su hermano.

-Hum del armario… no encontré mucho.- respondió mostrando un paraguas pequeño de esos a los que se les puede acortar o alargar. Los otros dos lo imitaron y mostraron lo que habían traído.- Espero que sea suficiente… bueno, si fallamos lo ultimo que nos puede pasar es ser comidos.- termino con una sonrisa como si hablara de banalidades.

-No digas eso Sakumo.- la protesta de la niña no se hizo esperar.

-Solo bromeaba.- la tranquilizo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.- Saquemos al coco.-

-0-

En el piso inferior aquel que se suponía era el coco caminaba con paso lento, como si no quisiera ser escuchado o en todo caso dejar mas marcas en aquella casa. Los gemelos y la pequeña ya habían bajado de las escaleras sin ser notados; antes de decidirse a atacar observaban cada movimiento que hacia el intruso desde la seguridad que les brindaba uno de los muebles.

-Parece que busca algo.- dijo Hanako en apenas un susurro. Los gemelos solo movieron la cabeza de forma positiva.

-Separémonos, hay que irnos con cuidado. Hanako no te separes de Takashi.- ordeno a la pequeña el segundo Hatake.-

-Siempre soy la niñera.-

-¿De que te quejas? Yo soy la niñera de los dos.-

-Que mentirota la tuya hermanito.-

-Es la verdad y lo sabes.-

-Claro que no.-

-Que si.-

-Que no.-

-¿Takashi…? ¿Sakumo…?- llamo su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres Hanako?- dijeron al unisonó deteniendo su pelea y volteando a verla.

-Ya nos encontró…- contesto apuntando con su manita al sujeto que estaba a un costado de ellos, seguramente mirándolos con interés, adiós al factor sorpresa.

-Bien hecho hermanos.- dijo la niña quien a igual que los mayores abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que el coco estiraba una mano para alcanzarlos.

-Plan B.- dijo Sakumo.- ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!- acto seguido cada hermano salió disparado en direcciones opuestas dejando en su lugar una estela de polvo.

Se escuchaban los gritos de los niños en una clara muestra de pánico total, corrían cual ladrones escapando de la policía, brincaban por los sillones, se metían debajo de la mesa del comedor para salir de nuevo corriendo, ¡se trepaban a las paredes! (y miren que en este mundo es posible) y todo esto seria mucho mas dramático si el coco los estuviera correteando, pero la verdad es que no había movido ni un solo pie. De hecho se limitaba a tratar de seguirlos con la mirada, pero dado a que los hermanos hacían movimientos bruscos, comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza intentando hacer que todo dejara de darle vueltas, cuando lo consiguió, sintió el golpe de algo que se había estrellado contra su pierna. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con la niña, que en su loca carrera por la casa no se fijo que iba directo hacia él.

-Au, eso me dolió.- habló ella sobándose la frente. Levanto el rostro para ver que había sido, topándose con el coco de nuevo.- ¡Ahhh!- gritó cuando él se le acerco, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, esperando a que la atrapara lo cual nunca sucedió; Sorprendida abrió los ojos hallando a Sakumo.

-¿Qué parte de no te alejes de Takashi no entendiste?- preguntó girando en su mano uno de los paraguas.

-¡Si entendí!… pero no me fije a donde se fue.- se excuso jugando con sus dedos.- ¿Y en donde está a todo esto?-

-¿Hum? Pues…-

-¡Ahhh! ¡No te me acerques!- escucharon que decía.-

-Ya lo encontré.- su gemelo iba pasando cuando el coco prácticamente le cerró el paso debido al golpe que le asestó el menor.-

-¡Te lo advierto! ¡Tengo dos esferas y no dudare en usarlas!- advirtió sacándolas de entre su ropa. De poco sirvió la amenaza pues el enemigo seguía avanzando.- ¡Conste que te lo dije!- arrojo una de ellas tratando de atinarle, cosa difícil, pues con lo nervioso que estaba su puntería no era la mejor en ese momento.

La esfera salió volando por encima del coco con rumbo a sus hermanos, a Sakumo ni tiempo le dio de moverse cuando el pequeño proyectil rozo su cabello explotando tras de él y Hanako, liberando una nube de humo que se esparció rápido por la mayoría del área, quedando los dos niños en medio de todo.

-¡QUE ASCOOOOO…!-

-¡ME VOY A VOMITAAAAR….!-

Tanto Hanako como Sakumo se llevaron las manos a la cara para cubrirse lo mas que pudieran del "agradable aroma", resulto que esa esferita era nada mas y nada menos que una bomba apestosa muy intensa que estaba logrando torturar a los niños, ni con todo y la mascara que suelen usar se salvaron.

Mientras ellos luchaban por no morir intoxicados y buscaban una fuente de aire limpio, al coco le resbalaba una gotita de sudor tras la cabeza por la escena que protagonizaban.

-¿Que te pareció? Y esa es solo una muestra de lo que puedo hacer.- dijo el gemelo mayor señalando al coco, sacando el pecho con orgullo.-

Ignorándolo llevo una mano tras de si y saco la lámpara que los niños habían perdido con anterioridad, con ella apunto a Takashi.

-Hey, eso es de nosotros.- Lo acuso.

_-¡Aja! Te lo dije, no solo es el coco sino que es una rata de dos patas! - _ Como si leyera su mente, el aludido camino hacia él, alejando la valentía que sentía momentos antes._-Aunque puede que estemos siendo injustos o.o .-_

-jeje.- dejo salir una risita nerviosa.- Creo que no sabias eso ¿verdad?-decía al tiempo que retrocedía lentamente.- Bueno esta ves lo dejare pasar, pero no quiero que sigas haciendo mas travesuras.- sugirió tomando una pose de héroe, para salir corriendo en cuento termino de hablar.

-0-

-Voy a dejar salir la comida- se quejaba Hanako.-

-Y yo creo que estoy ciego…- al igual que su hermana, Sakumo estaba colgado del marco de la ventana con medio cuerpo fuera tratando de limpiar sus pulmones y calmar su estomago, pues en su desesperación se arrojaron a la ventana que seguía abierta, afortunadamente ya no estaba lloviendo, así que la brisa fresca del exterior los ayudaba.

En todo el rato que llevaban en esa posición poco les importaba que los gritos del mayor los llamara pidiendo su ayuda.

-¡¿Qué no me escuchan?- dijo Takashi al momento de pasar corriendo seguido del coco.

-Aww…- se quejaron.-

-¡Es para hoy!- insistía el gemelo cuando de nuevo pasó corriendo.

-Awww….-seguían sin hacerle el menor caso.

-Ya me canseeee…- por tercera ves Takashi pedía el apoyo de sus hermanos hablando entrecortadamente debido al cansancio.- Quee…no me van a…a ayudaar… fiuuu… se me sale el corazón…-No tuvo tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de los otros, ya que el coco otro poco y lo pesca, obligándolo a emprender de nuevo el maratón.

-Deberíamos ayudarle.- opino la niña.-

-Hay muchas cosas que debería hacer y no por eso pienso hacerlas.-

-Es mi hermano y tu gemelo.-

-Siempre quise ser hijo único.-

-¡Sakumo!-

-Ya se…- se resigno arrastrando la ultima letra.

Se incorporo lo mejor que pudo, a su lado Hanako lo imito, justo en ese momento la pequeña sintió un tirón que la alzaba por la mochila, asustada intentaba patalear para que la soltaran.

-¡Suéltame, Suéltame!- le gritaba.

-¡Hanako quítate la mochila!- grito al darse cuenta que seguía mareado y moverse le resultaba difícil.

-¡No!- exclamo cortante.

-¡Eso solo una tonta mochila!-

-¡Es muy importante!- trataba de convencerlo, por nada del mundo le dejaría al coco su mochilita.-

-¡No seas necia!-

-¡QUE NO! - se retorcía tratando de liberarse.-¡Ya suéltame monstruo feo!-

-¿_Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-_ se decía el menor, antes de que nada se le ocurriera vio como Takashi llegaba corriendo para darle un golpe con la cabeza al coco en el estomago, forzando a dejar caer a Hanako y sacándole el aire.

-¿Takashi? ¿Hanako?- llego a su lado.- ¿Están bien?

-Yo si.- confirmo su hermanita, verificando que el contenido de la mochila estuviera a salvo.-Me salvaste Takashi, gracias.- se inclino para darle un beso.

-Eso es usar la cabeza hermano.- felicitaba a su modo Sakumo ayudando a levantar a su semi-noqueado gemelo.-

-Muy… chistoso… hermanito.- dijo a duras penas, aceptando la mano de su hermano.

-Ustedes niños…- escucharon por primera ves la voz del coco, quien se sostenía el estomago donde había recibido el cabezazo.- Ustedes son…-pronunciaba acorralando a los niños contra la pared.

-¡Ah! ahora si que se enojo.- soltó Takashi temblando, no viendo otra opción mas que...- ¡Kami perdóname porque a los 5 años me robe un dulce!- confesarse.- ¡Si salgo vivo de esto prometo ponerme a estudiaaar…!

-¿Oh? Si que estamos mal… tanto como para que prometas eso.- le dijo Sakumo mirándolo como si no fuera de este mundo, cayendo en cuenta en la gravedad de la situación.- En ese caso… ¡Todavía no puedo morir! ¡Aun no termino de leer mi historieta!

-¡Que mentira! ¡Has leído esa cosa por lo menos 10 veces!-

-Bueno ya: Todavía no puedo morir porque aun no termino de leer mi historieta "Otra ves" ¿Contentos?- pregunto mirando el techo con fastidio.

-¡Si!- respondieron sus hermanos, haciendo sándwich al gemelo al momento de abrazarlo para protegerse mutuamente del coco, al sentirlo tan cerca cerraron los ojos con fuerza.

-Enanos…-decía con voz sobrenatural.- Ustedes…¡ME HAN DADO UNA DE LAS MEJORES PALIZAS DE MI VIDA!-

-¡¿Eh?- dijeron al unisonó alejándose de entre si.

-Y pensar que apenas son unos niños pequeños, desarmados, atacar en la oscuridad, ¡He improvisar de esa manera! Oh la juventud es tan gloriosa…-

-N-no me digan que es…- hablaba un incrédulo Sakumo.-

-¡Tío Gai!- mención feliz el mayor.- ¡Que bien!

-Hurra…- dijo desganado el segundo.- ¿Pero que…? Tío me rompes los huesos.- se quejó ya que el buen tío Gai lo levanto para darle un caluroso abrazo.

-Vamos linda Hanako, ¡saluda al gran tío Gai!-

-¡Ahhhh! Monstruo verde.- respondió asustada como cada que Gai intentaba acercársele a la criatura, por algún extraño motivo que él no lograba entender, la pequeña parecía temerle.-

-¡Estas tan llena de energía pequeña! Pero de acuerdo dejaremos el saludo para después.- no se rendiría hasta ganársela, pero tampoco de momento era buena idea presionar tanto.-

-¿Qué haces aquí tío?- cuestiono Takashi.

-Vine a…- dudo en contestar.- ¡Cerciorarme que estuvieran sanos y salvos durante la tormenta!

-Llegas un poco tarde…_y casi nos matas del susto_.- aporto Sakumo.

-Cof, cof me encontré con mi estimado rival y me pidió que viniera a cuidarlos.- la mirada de los menores de "si como no" no lo inmuto.- Aunque, mis queridos sobrinos, me tomaron con la guardia baja al atacarme de ese modo, de haber sabido hubiera venido mejor preparado para este improvisado entrenamiento que me parece a sido de lo mas…-

-No estábamos entrenando.- lo interrumpió Takashi.-

-Oh bueno jugar también puede considerarse…-

-Ni tampoco jugando.- fue el turno de Sakumo de interrumpir.

-Entonces ¿Porque…?-

-Queríamos sacarte de la casa.- dijo sincera Hanako.

-En el menor de los casos.- dijeron los gemelos, al pobre Gai casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-No sabíamos que eras tú.- le aclaro Takashi evitando que se le rompiera su corazoncito al pensar que ya no lo querían.-

-Creímos que eras el coco, es que papá nos conto en la tarde que…-

-¡¿EL COCO?- grito Gai provocando un respingo en los niños.- ¿Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Muévanse niños, hay que sellar ventanas, atrancar puertas, conseguir provisiones para días…- el buen tío parecía que quería ir a la guerra.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo después de salir del sobresalto Sakumo.-

-¿O sea que es real?- preguntó Takashi.-

-¡Claro que si! Yo lo he visto con estos hermosos y varoniles ojos que se han de comer lo gusanos.- contesto moviendo al niño como maraca por cada palabra dicha.- ¡Pero no teman que tío Gai esta aquí! Les enseñare como se construye un fuerte aquí en la sala, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.- Ellos se limitaban a observar a su tío trazando la estrategia de lo que seria una cruenta batalla por la supervivencia, iban a darle por su lado cuando el ruido y la risilla proveniente de la cocina los motivo a seguir las instrucciones del adulto al pie de la letra.

-0-

-Hum…no es para tanto.- decía en actitud desenfadada Kakashi quien caminaba junto con Sakura hacia su casa.- Relájate.-

-¡¿Relajarme? ¡¿ Como voy a hacer eso después de lo que pasamos, me hiciste pasar y lo que hicieron?-

-Maa no veo el problema.- dijo alzándose de hombros.-

-Claro como a ti no te mataron de un susto.-

-Hum pero si no hicimos nada malo…-

-Flash Back-

Sakura corría por su vida, esquivaba con maestría los obstáculos que encontraba como lo eran las masetas que adornaban los pasillos, hacia fintas mejores que un jugador de baloncesto, todo con tal de escapar de quien quiera que estuviera siguiéndola. Podía sentir que la estaba alcanzando y lo peor de todo en su carrera se dio cuenta que no era solo un perseguidor. Corrió y corrió hasta que necesito detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

_-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos seguir corriendo toda la noche.-_

-_No me presiones déjame pensar.-_

_-¡__No tenemos mucho tiempo! Puedo escuchar que se acercan, nos cierran todas las salidas.-_

_-Eso ya lo se, no necesitas repetírmelo.-_

-Sakura…- insistía la voz desconocida.

-_Saben que estamos aquí, es nuestro fin.-_ ¿No les es familiar la actitud de pánico?

-_Solo se me ocurre algo y es atacarlos antes que ellos a nosotras.-_

_- ¡Eso es una locura!-_

_-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-_ Con eso inner no tuvo más que aceptar.

Se quedo quieta escuchando como avanzaban por el corredor, espero hasta que los sintió lo suficientemente cerca y entonces salió de su escondite y golpeo con su fuerza sobre humana dando en el blanco.

-_Nos falta uno.-_ se dijo y giro su cuerpo y volvió a golpear con el mismo resultado llevando a sus perseguidores al suelo.

_-CHAA! Lo hicimos.- _ festejaba orgullosa inner Sakura.

-¿Por qué… lo hiciste?-

-Sakura-chan…eso dolió.-

_-¿Un momento? Esas voces son de…-_

-Vaya, ya la encontraron.- dijo una tercera voz que tomo a Sakura desprevenida dándole un sobresalto tremendo.- Domo.- saludo.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada.

-Hum vine traer a esos dos.- señalo a Sasuke y Naruto que seguían tirados.-Debieron quedarse en la sala de espera.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- refunfuño el Uchiha.

-No va a volver a decirnos gordos Kakashi-sensei.-

-No lo dije por eso Idiota.-

-¡Tu eras el mas ofendido teme!-

-¿De que demonios hablan? Exijo que me expliquen ¿Por qué los dos lucen tan maltratados? ¿Por qué discuten por ser gordos? Y ¿Por qué TU estas aquí y no cuidando a nuestros hijos?- hablo firme y sin derecho a replica como toda mamá.

-Sakura-chan eso es fácil, nos golpeaste sin razón aparente y de por si veníamos un poco mal, eres abusiva.- respondió el rubio como si nada pasando por alto la mirada matona de la medico.- De veras.-

-¡Naruto idiota!-

-¡Au! Mi cabeza.- se quejo del nuevo golpe.

-Fíjate en lo que dices.- Le amenazó.

-Ok, es que es culpa de Kakashi-sensei, nos trajo cargando a los dos hasta aquí y cuando llegamos nos dejo en la sala esa y ahí fue cuando nos ofendió, nos dijo que el matrimonio nos había sentado bien porque estábamos muy pesados ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos llamo gordos!- termino de contar cruzando los brazos en una rabieta infantil.- Yo no estoy gordo, si acaso lo será el teme, no como mas de 15 platos de ramen al día.- Aquella confesión logro que Sasuke lo atravesara con la mirada y que Sakura luchara por contener la risa que le causó.

-Si serás Naruto.- hablaba entre dientes el azabache.- No nos quedamos sentados PORQUE mientras mas pronto te encontráramos, mas pronto podrías curarnos y yo podría irme a mi casa.-

-Hum digamos que estos dos son los responsables del apagón en la aldea.- respondió Hatake adivinando la pregunta de su esposa.- Por eso lucen tan…así y por eso mismo estoy aquí.-

-Y tú no nos facilitaste nada, apenas y nos podemos mover, por mas que te hablábamos, no nos hacías caso, nos hiciste seguirte por todos lados, hasta queríamos regresarte tu linterna y nada.- dijo Naruto desahogándose lo más que podía. Eso le explicaba muchas cosas a Sakura.

-¿Los niños están bien?- pregunto ignorando al pobre rubio que seguía en su berrinche.

-Están en buenas manos.- contesto sonriendo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Sip, no encuentro que hay de malo.-

-Kakashi eres tan desesperante a veces.-

-Y aun así me quieres.- le sonrió.- Además dudo que vuelvan a intentar algo como esto, el sermón que les distes bastara por varios días.- Recordando las caras llenas de miedo del dúo dinámico.-

-Se lo tenían más que merecido.- dijo igual de enfadada -Y si eso no funciona Tsunade-sama se encargara de ello.-

-Hum debe de estar hablando con ellos ahora… como los compadezco.-

Llegaron a lo que era la entrada de su casa, al fin los dos tendrían paz y tranquilidad, lejos del escándalo del hospital en donde una Hokage tremendamente enojada buscaba a los responsables del corto circuito. Nadie ¡JAMAS! Dejaba a la mandamás de la aldea en penumbras y menos cuando se encontraba en la sala de apuestas y con racha ganadora, quien fuera el culpable lo pagaría caro, y cual seria su sorpresa cuando uno de los tantos Anbu que había desplegado (n/a: cofcoftenzoucofcof…) la llamó informando quienes eran los condenados a morir. Su primera acción fue mandar reparar INMEDIATAMENTE los cables eléctricos para antes de que ella volviera, y lo segundo es que personalmente les hablaría a los dos niños sobre los peligros de jugar bajo las tormentas con una JODIDA COMETA.

-Si, no quisiera ser ellos.- dijo Kakashi sintiendo escalofríos.- Hum… por lo visto la luz ya regreso.- miro como las luces de la calle se encendían.

-Cierto, pero no desvíes la atención Hatake, nada justifica que hayas dejado a los niños, ni siquiera para verificar el apagón.-

-Ah…-suspiro dándole el paso para que entrara primero. Cuando iba a poner un pie dentro de su hogar, una espera se estrello contra el suelo soltando una pequeña descarga eléctrica, causando un nuevo susto en la medico, brincando a los brazos de Kakashi que la sostuvieron.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto alterada respirando hondamente.

-¿Mamá?- escucharon decir.

-Hum… ¿Qué hacen enanos?- dijo Kakashi encendiendo la luz de la sala encontrando un verdadero tiradero por todos lados, y detrás de los sillones lo que parecía ser una barricada de cojines.

-¡Papá!-

-¡Mi rival!-

-¿Hum?- emitió. Los niños corrieron a abrazar a su mamá y a él… bueno, le toco ser apapachado por Gai.- Suéltame.-

Sakura encantada (y ya controlada) correspondía al abrazo de sus pequeños, cosas como ¡Fue horrible!, ¡Me caí varias veces! ¡Casi matamos al tío! ¡El coco quería comernos! Bombardearon a Sakura.

-Despacio, despacio, no les entiendo.- pidió

-¡El coco nos quería comer!- dijeron en perfecta sincronía.

-Yo te explicare estimada Sakura, veras todo sucedió…- y así Gai comenzó a narrar todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, y conforme eso sucedía la cara de Sakura iba adquiriendo un color rojo intenso debido al enojo.- Eso sucedió.- terminó.

-Y esta en la cocina mamá.- dijo Hanako

-Es verdad, esta en la cocina quien sabe que haciendo… y además se reía.- señalo Takashi el lugar no atreviéndose a ir.

-Kakashi…-gruñía Sakura provocando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.-

-Yo…voy a ver jeje.- rio nervioso caminando a la cocina, cuando llego encendió las luces y dentro encontró nada menos que a…

-Jefe su hembra si que cocina sabroso.- se dirigió a él Pakkun

-Pero puede mejorar, le pone demasiada sal.-dijo Bisuke

-Si tienes razón.- exclamaron el resto de los ninken.

-Jejeje es comida gratis después de todo.- aporto Urushi mostrando los colmillos.

Las invocaciones estaban desperdigadas por toda la cocina, unos en la mesa, otros sacando diversos guisados del refrigerador y el resto olfateando las ollas que estaban a su alcance.

-Hum gracias.- contesto al pequeño perro.-

-Jefe, ¿Por qué tus cachorros hacían tanto escándalo?- le pregunto Shiba.- Desde que llegamos solo hemos escuchado sus gritos.-

-Son muy latosos.- comento Guruko provocando la risa de Urushi.

-En apariencia son como tu, pero tienen el temperamento de su madre.- soltó Akino con la seriedad característica de él.

-Óyeme ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina.

-Oiga, hembra del jefe, ¿No tendrá mas carne como esta?- señalo Uuhei con la pata haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Sakura, a estas alturas una vena amenazaba con explotarle.

-No te preocupes Sakura, mañana puedes prepararnos mas, vayamos a descansar a la sala.- dijo Pakkun siendo seguido por el resto.

En la sala los pequeños se vieron aliviados cuando confirmaron que los culpables del ruido habían sido esos ocho.

-Ya es muy tarde, váyanse a dormir.- ordeno Sakura despidiéndolos con un beso a cada uno.- Mañana hablaremos de esto.-

-Por única ves no me opondré.- dijo Takashi encaminándose a las escaleras junto con sus hermanos.

-Cachorros iremos con ustedes, aquí huele muy feo.- dijo el líder de los ninken subiendo al hombro de Sakumo.- Hey cachorro dos, si te portas bien dejare que antes de dormir toques mis patas suavecitas.- A lo que Sakumo suspiro con resignación-

-Nosotros también.- dijeron Shiba y Akino.

-Yo quiero al cachorro uno.- hablo Bisuke.

-¡Su cama es blandita! yo escojo el lado de la pared.- dijo corriendo rumbo al cuarto del gemelo Goruko.

-jeje pasaremos una buena noche.- ladro Urushi.- No vayas a roncar.- se sentó a esperar a Takashi.

-Vamos pequeña, tengo sueño y apuesto a que tu mas.- le dijo Uuhei a Hanako quien estaba muy divertida de que Buru la cargara en su lomo. De ese modo los gemelos y la niña desaparecieron en sus cuartos dejando solos a los adultos.

-¿Con que el coco venia por ellos Kakashi?- preguntó Sakura cruzada de brazos esperando una excelente explicación por parte de su esposo.- Y bien…-

-Ah… este bueno yo…veras… solo fue una historia inofensiva.- dijo torpemente rascándose la cabeza.- No creí que lo tomaran tan apecho, ¿Estas muy enojada?- tanteaba el terreno.

-Estere mejor cuando limpies este lugar en la mañana a primera hora.- Kakashi respiro mas aliviado, no le había ido tan mal.- Voy por un vaso con agua.-

-Gai ¿Lo encontraste?-

-Mi rival por supuesto que si, nunca te fallaría en algo como esto.- mientras hablaba parecía que a Kakashi le quitaban un gran peso de encima.

-Menos mal…pues dámelo.-

-Temo que no puedo hacer tal cosa Kakashi, porque no lo tengo conmigo.-

-Pero dijiste que…-

-Que lo encontré no que lo tuviera, trate de muchas maneras pero su guardián resulto formidable.- al Hatake no le gusto como sonó aquello.

-¿Papi?- dijo una vocecita captando la atención de los mayores.- Estuve cuidando esto por ti, no le paso nada, lo cuide bien.- le dedico una sonrisa dulce a la ves que le entregaba el objeto.- Buenas noches.- se despidió y corrió a su habitación.

-HA-TA-KE… KA-KA-SHI.- esa era Sakura quien salía de la cocina con el vaso en una mano, rompiéndolo debido a la fuerza que aplicaba.- Como te atreviste…-

-Sa-Sakura… n-no e-s-looo-que parece.- Kakashi estaba mas pálido que un fantasma.- Mi reina, mi cielo, mi vida.- probaba con cualquier sobrenombre que calmara a la fiera que estaba echa la medico.-…_vida es lo no voy a tener.- _Sus hijos serian huérfanos.

-Me quieres explicar… ¿Por qué nuestra hija pequeña cuidaba UNO DE TUS ASQUEROSOS LIBROS?- le grito mas que furiosa comenzando a tronar los dedos de sus puños, acercándose lentamente hasta su presa, disfrutando del momento.

-Ffff-fue un accidente, te lo juro.- Y era le pura verdad, antes de salir de la casa dejo en el sillón su ichaicha cuando se disponía a ver que tanto hacían sus hijos, ¡Gran error! Y se hacia llamar shinobi, ahora le costaría su integridad física.

-Oh miren la hora, debo irme, hasta mañana mi rival _si sigues en este mundo_.- Claro Gai seria excéntrico pero ningún menso, el instinto le decía que sacara su trasero de esa casa.-Siento no haberlo conseguido antes y…- se cubrió la boca de golpe. No era ningún menso era un idiota se acababa de echar la soga al cuello el mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, también estas metido en esto Gai-sensei.- dijo ella sosteniendo a los dos hombres por el cuello del chaleco.- Habrá que hacer algo al respecto…- Lo ultimo que pudieron hacer fue cerrar los ojos, y apretar los dientes.

-0-

-Kakashi, debo reconocérselo a tu encantadora esposa, tiene estilo para esto de los golpes, ¡ESTA HA SIDO LA MEJOR PALIZA DE MI VIDA!- dijo Gai en tono melodramático soltando cascadas de lagrimas de alegría.- Y me alegra muchísimo mas compartirla contigo…Mira nada mas que hermoso color morado tienes en el ojo y que decir de esas marcas rojas en el resto de tu cara, son de apreciar, pero dime ¿Mi ojo es igual de morado o es de un verde asombroso?-

-Gai.-

-¿Dime?-

-Cierra la boca.- dijo Kakashi dándole la espalda, moviéndose con cuidado, pues todo le dolía, desde la punta del cabello hasta el dedo chiquito del pie.

-¿No me digas que ya tienes sueño? Pero si apenas son las tres de la mañana.-

-Déjame dormir.- Parte de su castigo, para ambos, era estar levantados a las cinco para comenzaran a limpiar la casa, TODA y no solo la sala, por dentro y por fuera.

Gai lo tomaba con optimismo, claro, porque él no era quien sufriría el desprecio de Sakura, el no poder rosarle ni la mano en meses y el tener que dormir en la sala con él, al menos lo dejo dormir bajo un techo, bien pudo mandarlo al patio o peor aun…¡A la casa de Gai por tiempo indefinido! Probablemente después de la "regañada" estaba tan cansada que se le escaparon muchos detallitos… punto a su favor.

- Buenas noches entonces mi rival, sueña con los angelitos.- y cayó dormido como piedra… una piedra que roncaba como carcacha descompuesta.

-Lo que faltaba…-dijo cansado.- Serán unos laaaargos días…- Se coloco boca abajo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

En ese día había aprendido una de las reglas más importantes sobre la paternidad: Nunca le cuentes a tus hijos historias de miedo creyendo que les darás una lección…a menos que estés preparado física y psicológicamente para asumir las consecuencias… como lo es dormir en la sala de tu casa acompañado de tu "curioso" amigo de spandex verde.

Y mientras todos dormían profunda y apaciblemente (a excepción de uno) después del largo y agotador día. Afuera un hombre vestido de negro miraba fijamente la casa de la familia, había estado observando todo desde que comenzara la tormenta. Paseándose entre los patios para no perder detalle alguno, esos niños eran como tantos otros a los que había disfrutado con anterioridad. Que remedio, el tiempo se le había terminado, pero ya habrá más oportunidades, chiquillos afortunados, la próxima vez no será el mismo resultado, y él esperaría ansioso hasta que el momento llegara y quien sabe, quizá seria buena idea comenzar a probar con los adultos. Esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa, riendo para si, acomodo el costal que llevaba sobre su hombro y se dispuso a marchar silbando una canción al ritmo de…

_Duérmete niño, duérmete ya…_

_Que viene el coco y te comerá…_

FIN.

-0-0-0-

SIIII termine! Después de meses termine mi primer fic largo! Toy feliz! =^0^=

Un capitulote para cerrar con broche de oro, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer mi historia, a los que dejaron review y a los que mandaron mi fic a favoritos! Que bien se siente, de veras ==

Y bueno Aire-chan esta historia es para ti, gracias por prestarme a tus chamacos, fue divertido trabajar con ellos, aunque están un poco nerviosos… pero se les pasara, el trauma en la niñez forma el carácter a que si? XD

Hablando de traumas creo que me mande con los pobres Gai y Kakashi y ni que decir de Naruto y Sasuke (en lo personal imaginar a Tsunade y Sakura en modo asesino… me dio miedo =óO= ) pero bueno esta historia debía provocar eso y mas!

Y de nueva cuenta siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, échenle la culpa a la Uni…

Sempai lo hace, así que con confianza igual ustedes!

Mandenme sus reviews para saber si les gusto el final o los decepcione, gracias por leer y nos leemos en otro momento, jane n/.


	8. Chapter 8

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

K2008sempai Aire2409 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias


End file.
